A Strange Trio
by Writer-of-many-subjects
Summary: Death called upon two adults to fix the world his master lived in. A cancer patient who shares a name with a famous witch, and the reason behind his masters sadness. He was ready to fight for his master, but why do it yourself when you can make others do it. Especially when they could be far more entertaining when their personalities have been tweaked.
1. Chapter 1

Still not J. K. Rowling, I really wish I was, but I'm not at her level. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: _A Snake and a Lioness_

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he's better known as, sneered as he looked around the pure white room he found himself in. There was only one other occupant, a woman with hair so red she could've been confused for a Weasley. The woman's bored blue eyes closed when she brought a cup of green tea; how she got it Voldemort had no idea, to her lips and took a long drink. This woman, unknown to Voldemort, was unfortunate enough to have died from sickness. She was honestly more confused than Voldemort, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Do sit down Mr. Riddle; you're making a spectacle out of yourself." A cool male voice said. The woman and Voldemort looked towards the owner in unison. He hadn't been there beforehand, neither had the desk that he was sitting behind. Voldemort sneered once again and took a seat, his mind coming up with ways to kill the man for such an embarrassment, the great Lord Voldemort sitting next to a muggle woman of all things, what a disgrace.

"Where did you even come from?" The woman calmly asked as she crossed her legs, Voldemort dully noted that she crossed them like a man, "It would appear that you sprouted out of thin air." The woman was testing the man that he knew. The man's onyx eyes met the woman's blue eyes and the calculation in them almost caused a shiver to go down his spine. He's seen those types of eyes before; Morgan le Fay herself had them.

"I wanted to exist, but now I believe we are here to talk about you two." The man dodged the woman frowned slightly before schooling her expression into one of calmness. Voldemort had joined her in calculating the man before them, not that he knew it, and felt his annoyance beginning to show on his face. What right did he have to talk to him, Lord Voldemort?

"Do tell." The woman calmly said as she took another sip of her green tea.

"Morgan O'Brien, you died at the age of twenty-four from cancer of the lungs, you are a rather intelligent girl, yet when you took a test called Pottermore you were sorted into a house of courage. That courage is why you are still here at this moment." The man hissed out. Blue eyes sharpened and the man knew he had her attention. That could be a dangerous thing to have, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, you died at the age of seventy-one. You are charged with the crime of creating, not just one, but seven Horcruxes. Your punishment is to relive life alongside my master and make sure that he can defeat you a second time." Voldemort hissed at that, but then remembered that he didn't have his magic. He settled for seething at the man.

"Lovely, but why am I here exactly?" Morgan asked. The man gave a smirk at that.

"You are to make sure that he stays on the right path, and you are to help him with his emotions." The man stated. Morgan narrowed her eyes at that. Tom joined her in the act.

"What do you mean 'help him with his emotions' are you telling me that he actually doesn't have emotions?" Morgan asked. The man closed his eyes as he quickly thought up an answer.

"He has emotions, just not love or happiness. A second chance, even if it doesn't seem like one, will allow him to feel and participate in things he hadn't before." The man responded. Morgan gave a curt nod that showed she understood, "Now, get going you two. Go find my master and help him. Listen to your instincts and grow your magic before Hogwarts."

Before the two could complain their visions turned black and pain erupted through them as they physically shrunk. The two felt their bodies hit something hard, and wet. The smell told Morgan that what they had hit was concrete. She blindly rubbed a hand against it. Yes, it was definitely concrete. Tom grumbled as he attempted to untangle their limbs, his somewhat smaller than Morgan's. She had an easier time and quickly staggered to her feet.

"At least we have clothes on." Morgan said on a light tone. Voldemort, or Tom as he now had to go by, sent her a sneer. She was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a red cardigan, black jeans that hugged her legs laid neatly on the top of shiny black dress shoes. Tom wore similar clothes, except his cardigan was a deep green, "You know this world better than I, so what do we do?"

"We find Potter you stupid girl." Tom sneered. A strange feeling began to burn in his gut, but he pushed it down. Morgan's eyes barely betrayed her hurt and she simply sighed before giving Tom a sly smirk.

"Lead the way all mighty Dark Lord." Morgan said as she held her arms out and motioned for him to lead. Tom gave a sniff and did just that. He led Morgan, who turned out to be a witch when she noticed the Leaky Cauldron, all the way to Privet Drive. A young boy, around their physical age of ten, knelt in a rather nice garden in front of a cookie cutter house. Tom hissed slightly and Morgan rolled her eyes before peaking over the white picket fence. Scaring said boy when he looked up.

"Idiot," Tom grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My friend and I were walking around and noticed that you were outside. My name is Morgan, Morgan O'Brien." Morgan said with a small smile. Somewhere in Scotland a large book began to glow and it jumped open. A bright red quill floated through the air before writing down a name, Morgan's name.

"I'm Thomas, Thomas Smith." Tom said as he made up a name on the fly. He may have hated his first name with a burning passion, but it was common and unassuming. Something he would need when facing Dumbledore. Tom's name was added to the book before it stopped glowing and the quill gently landed next to it on its podium. The only witness to the sudden show of magic was a portrait of an old man with sparkling blue eyes and a magnificent beard that caused many curses to be made from it.

"I call him Tom." Morgan said with a small wink towards the boy. The boy brightened up and Morgan quietly thanked the nurses at the hospital she had been in for teaching her how to talk to children. It wasn't her fault that she was terrible at talking to people. Tom sent her a glare and Morgan ignored it.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said with a very small smile. Harry was slightly worried that his cousin might've made the two talk to him, just to get him to show weakness. Morgan kept a small smile on her face as Tom's eyes darkened, the red color eerily resembling blood; he had read what went through Harry's mind. How dare he think that he, Lord Voldemort, would answer to that fat whale of a muggle?

"Well, Harry, we'll have to see you around. I think our Mum's are calling us. Hopefully we'll see you soon." Morgan said with a grin as she linked her arm with Tom's, annoying said boy. Harry gave a nod as the two quickly left Privet Drive, "Take us somewhere safe." Tom complied and took Morgan and his self to the house that belonged to his mother's side of the family. Harry never saw them leave, but he did hear an odd cracking sound that sounded like it could've come from a car. Harry never noticed the crazy cat lady, Arabella Figg, move away from her curtains and rush towards the fire place.

"I will be back." Tom stated. He hated the fact that he had to talk to the mud-blood. Morgan looked at him with slightly sad eyes before turning towards her surroundings. They were filthy and caused her to give an involuntary cough; she always did have a weak immune system. Morgan removed her cardigan and rolled up her sleeves as she began to plan a way to clean up the Riddle mansion, or was it a house? She couldn't remember her memory of the fourth Harry Potter book was a little hazy.

"I guess I better find…he's an idiot." Morgan quietly said before realizing something. Tom came back and felt cold when her sharp eyes turned to him, "When Harry is fourteen your past self will return here, why have you brought us here of all places?" Tom's red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"For your information, you stupid girl, this is not my filthy fathers house. This is one that once belonged to my mother's side of the family; it's been abandoned for years. I never thought to come back to it." Tom hissed at Morgan, his voice cold and sharp. Morgan pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing.

"Sorry, I was wrong." Morgan said, Tom felt some surprise at that before burying it deep, "Do you any idea where the cleaning supplies might be?" Morgan let out a sneeze that moved a flurry of dust around her. Tom pointed to a cupboard in the staircase and took a seat on a dusty couch. Morgan felt her eyebrow twitch when she realized he wasn't even going to help. She wrenched the cupboard open and pulled out a broom, dusting rag, furniture polish, and a very small wand.

"That's a cleaning wand," Tom drawled, "Just swish and flick, it's charmed to only do cleaning spells. It doesn't have a trace on it so it's safe to use." Morgan did just that at the couch he was on. The dusty couch was instantly cleaned and its true color was shown, oddly enough it was a pleasant cream instead of the dark emerald Tom and she had been expecting. Morgan decided that it most likely came from the previous owner. Morgan gave a quiet chuckle at Tom's unamused expression.

"I was making sure it still worked. Good news is it does." Morgan said with a cheeky grin, she couldn't help but act this way. It was the best she had felt in years. She felt like singing Queens 'Don't Stop Me Now' at the top of her lungs.

"Obviously." Tom bit out as Morgan began her cleaning of the first floor, using the wand the entire time. She was done in seconds. Morgan came back with her blue eye sparkling slightly as she put the cleaning wand back in the cupboard. Morgan then lay down on the floor; Tom didn't even bat an eye at it. He might've been getting use to her strangeness; Morgan figured she'd have to step up her game.

"I call dibs on the room with the view of the lake and garden." Morgan piped up. Tom gave a grunt as a response, "At least it's only musty smelling instead of dusty." She was attempting to make some kind of bond with the now Ex-Dark Lord. Morgan felt as though it was a lost cause at the moment and got up off the floor, "I'll be in the garden if you need me." With that she left and went to go see what plants they still had.

"Unlikely." Tom hissed after he heard the door close. What help could a mud-blood be to him? He gave a disgusted shudder as he thought about the obvious option. Tom shook his head, his shaggy black hair following his movements, and got up from the cream colored couch. He wanted to see the room that Morgan had laid claim to. When he was halfway up the staircase he stopped and ponders why he seemed to care, or why he wanted to. Feelings, he decided, were something he didn't need. Sentiment was a weakness. Tom gave a low hiss and opened the white door. The room that met him was nicely lit up by the large windows that overlooked the lake and garden. He could see Morgan looking around the garden and muttering to herself about the plants. Tom felt strange, and he didn't like it. He duly noted the color scheme of the room was on the lighter side and consisted of pastel purples and blues.

He left the room and went towards the library he believed might have some books that would be of use to him. He entered that room and was met with dust; he let out a louder hiss of annoyance and dusted his cardigan off. He stood up straighter when he noticed a bundle of dust moving. He walked towards it and flicked his wrist. A stunning spell hit the bundle and a house elf fell from the dust.

"You are a house elf belonging to this house, correct." Tom stated, he left no room for argument. Another flick of his wrist and the elf was allowed to speak, the creatures large softball shaped eyes looked up at him in slight wonder.

"Yes, Clara is the house elf of this home, are yous Clara's new owner?" The house elf asked. Tom narrowed his eyes slightly, he had to be charming.

"Yes, I am Thomas Smith. Apparently I was left this house." Tom said. There was truth to that since no one besides a Marvolo could enter the house through Apparition. The house would send them halfway across the world if they tried.

"Clara is honored to serves yous master Thomas." Clara said as Tom released her. Clara got up to her small feet and gave a bow, her somewhat clean uniform crinkling at the waist. Tom mused about how uncommon it was for a house elf to actually look like a servant instead of a doormat. Morgan had entered the house once again and found the two without a problem. Clara looked ready to protect her new master from the intruder.

"Clara this is Morgan O'Brien, she is also living here as well." Tom said, sniffing slightly. Morgan sent him an unamused look.

"It's nice to meet you." Morgan said in a kind tone. Clara looked ready to bawl at that, her new mistress had treated her like an equal. Clara was honored and apparated to do some cleaning and get her owners supplies, "That was oddly easy." Tom didn't even give her a response as he searched the shelves for something to read. Morgan was ahead of him and grabbed a beginners Rune book. She sat down in one of the comfortable arm chairs and began to read. Tom sneered as he sat down and opened his book, it was about a dark magic that he hadn't learned yet.

It was quiet, save for the sound of a page turning every once and a while, as they read until the sun started to go down. Morgan was the first to close her book with a slight frown on her face as she stored the information she had learned away in her mind, or rather mind palace. That was something she had created after reading Sherlock Holmes. Morgan left the room with the book and set it on the mahogany desk in her room before heading to the dining hall. Her eyes wandered around the room and fixated on a portrait of a wizard with a magnificent beard. The portrait moved and Morgan just stared at him in amazement.

"Cool." She quietly said. The wizard gave a light chuckle at that and Morgan took a seat at the dining table, "My name is Morgan O'Brien, what's yours sir?"

"My, my, such manners. I am Emrys, or better known as Merlin." The wizard said. Morgan gained a surprised glint in her blue eyes before excitement lit up her features. She was meeting the Merlin, the wizard who helped King Arthur.

"Can Clara get Missus Morgan anything?" Clara asked as she appeared at the girls elbow.

"Some tea and sandwiches please. Make sure you get something to eat as well Clara." Morgan said. Clara was surprised at that, but didn't argue with her mistress. A good servant never argued. Clara gave a small bow and snapped her fingers disappearing from sight, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Merlin chuckled at that.

"So I presume Mr. Riddle is here with you?" Merlin asked. It was like a switch was flipped and Morgan's blue eyes darkened and her expression became serious. Merlin was able to hold his ground against such a flip in personality, he was used to it due to Morgan Le Fay, and his own blue eyes met her own, "I hold no I'll will towards him."

"No I suppose you don't, but where is your other portrait?" Morgan asked. Ravenclaw, Merlin mused, that girl was definitely a Ravenclaw. If he was wrong, which was unlikely, he would eat his own hat.

"In the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, sadly the headmasters never talk to me anymore." Merlin said with a very small pout. Morgan rolled her eyes slightly as Tom entered the room. He barely spared the portrait a glance as he sat down at the end of the table, far away from Morgan.

"This won't be shared with Dumbledore, correct?" Morgan asked, she intertwined her fingers and rested her lips against them as she stared Merlin down. Merlin had to admit that she was better than Le Fay at staring someone down to do their bidding.

"Correct, but may I ask why he is here?" Merlin asked.

"Death, Death sent us here to fix something and protect his master." Morgan told him, the truth would be better. Morgan smiled when Clara returned with the sandwiches and tea. Tom raised a brow at the choice in food and Morgan simply sipped on her tea. Earl Gray, not one of her favorites but it'll have to do for the time being. They had no way of opening a vault at Gringotts or getting into one.

"This house is called the Lake Side Cottage; Dumbledore won't know who lives here." Tom drawled. Morgan spared him a slight glance as she bit into a sandwich. Merlin sat down in his portrait and watched the two. It was an interesting dynamic; it was similar to Arthur and himself. Tom, though not as chivalrous and light, was similar to Arthur. Morgan on the other hand was a lot like him, Magic fascinated her and she had a great thirst for knowledge.

"Besides, Minerva writes and sends out the letters." Morgan said before sighing quietly, "What do we do about money, Tom?" Tom paused in his actions to drink some tea, he hadn't actually thought about it. He didn't know, and that infuriated him.

"I don't know." Tom hissed. The truth burned his silver tongue more than he cared to admit. Merlin thought about it for a few seconds, if Tom was placed in a body that was simply a younger version of his self, perhaps he could claim that he was an heir of Slytherin. Merlin told him as such.

"That would work, if your theory is correct. I suppose the only thing we can do is go to Gringotts and try." Morgan stated. Tom hated himself for agreeing.

"Tomorrow." Tom stated as Merlin smiled contently.

"Is there a portable version of you?" Morgan asked Merlin. Merlin thought about it for a few minutes.

"Your best chance is to try and get my chocolate frog card. I can usually move through those as well. A speech charm would allow me to communicate through the card." Merlin said. Tom hadn't known that.

"Nifty." Morgan piped up. She finished her third sandwich before polishing of her tea and standing up, "I believe I will retire for the night. Good night, Merlin. Good night Tom." With that she left the room and went up to hers and changed into her borrowed night gown for the night. Clara had shrunken down one of her old mistresses night gowns. The woman turned ten year old child went to sleep exhausted.

Merlin looked back towards Tom who was frowning.

"Something on your mind?" Merlin kindly asked.

"Feelings are ridiculously underrated." Tom growled. His frown deepened as he tried to figure out the strange, he shuddered to even think about them, feelings that had been piling up at an annoying rate.

"Name one and I might be able to help you figure it out." Merlin said as he leaned forward in interest. Ton spared Merlin a glare.

"I felt a strange unpleasantness when Morgan is around." Tom admitted with a grimace. Merlin smiled, seventy years old in spirit but ten in body, he knew that Tom hadn't had these feelings the first time he lived so he would have no clue how to tell them apart.

"A part of you respects her; you are unused to feeling positive emotions so they feel unpleasant." Merlin said, honestly he thought the two had a rather strange chemistry. Tom gave a derisive snort before getting up and heading to bed himself. He was not looking forward to seeing the goblins.


	2. Chapter 2

Still not J. K. Rowling, I really wish I was, but I'm not at her level. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Heir and Heiress

* * *

It was a bright and bustling Diagon Alley that met Tom and Morgan the next day. Morgan instantly went on guard as she nervously watched the crowd move like a wave. Morgan felt terrified. She wasn't used to being around so many people, and it was beginning to show when she started to stick close to Tom. Tom just hissed at her quietly and took note of how pale she was and how her eyes darted in different directions. She seemed to calm down once they entered the cool lobby of Gringotts. He grasped her by the wrist and walked up to a goblin. He coughed quietly and the goblin sneered down at him.

"What do you need, sir?" The goblin asked. Morgan looked at the shiny name plate that stood on the goblins desk, Pect. It was a rather normal name in her opinion.

"We are here to inquire about a blood test, someone mentioned that we should before we open an account." Tom said, lying smoothly. Morgan just kept her face calm and looked around as the other goblins went about their work. She was quietly amused that they barely came up to her chest, though she wouldn't underestimate them if it was the last thing she did. Binns had to talk about their revolutions for a reason. Must be bloody, she quietly mused.

"A blood test costs three galleons each." Pect said. Tom searched his pockets and pulled out six Galleons. The goblins were robbing people blind, and in Tom's opinion it was highly entertaining, "Right, this way to an office." The two nodded and followed Pect as he led them to one of the small offices in the hallway. Tom and Morgan took a seat on a couch, Pect noted that they sat on opposite ends and seemed content to just ignore each other, "A blood test requires you to draw blood and drip it into a piece of our special parchment." Pect brought out a steel knife and handed it to Morgan, a ladies first courtesy if you will. He watched as she easily sliced her pointer finger open and let her blood drip onto the parchment in front of her. She handed the knife handle first to Tom who copied her actions. The parchment took a couple of seconds before scrawled handwriting began to form on the paper.

Tom was the heir of Slytherin, of course he was expecting that, and Ravenclaw. He hadn't expected Ravenclaw to appear there. He looked towards Morgan's paper and noticed she looked extremely amused. The heiress of Merlin and Le Fay. Of course she was amused she shared a first name with her ancestor. Pect, upon recognizing the names, had jumped up and left the room shouting gobbledegook as he went. Tom watched as Morgan pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a low snort and a few chuckles.

"Could this be irony? I honestly can't tell anymore." Morgan said as she pushed her red hair back from her face. Tom narrowed his eyes at her and she sat back in her chair bed awaited the return of Pect. She didn't have to wait long. Pect waddled back in through the door he had left through, he carried with him boxes and a few bags.

"Lady Le Fay, Lord Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Pect said as he gave a bow, "Here are your rings signifying your lady and lordships, and a few items left to you by your families." He opened two boxes and two rings sat inside. Two of them were clearly Tom's, one ring had the symbol of Slytherin and the other had the symbol of Ravenclaw. The other two were covered in runes and had a jewel signifying who it belonged to, a blue for Merlin and a deep red for Morgan Le Fay. The rings were placed on their fingers, Morgan placed them on her middle finger and ring finger of her right hand. Tom placed his on his ring finger. The rings shrunk until they fit their fingers snugly and Pect grinned. If they hadn't been meant for the house the rings would've stolen their magic.

"For Lady Le Fay, Merlin has left his staff for whomever it chooses from his line, and from Morgan Le Fay a book on the runes of ancient magic." Pect said. Opening a long skinny box and holding it out. Morgan's small hands wrapped around the gnarled staff that rested inside the box. Warmth traveled through her body and a wind rustled her hair. Unknown to her, her eyes flashed a brilliant gold. Tom could feel the power and narrowed his eyes in slight disbelief. She wasn't a mud-blood, but a new pure-blood

"Thank you." Morgan said with a respectful tilt of her head. Pect gave a smile that showed his sharp teeth, so a human was able to show respect. He'll be taking over management of her vaults after all. The small pouches filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts were just a very small fraction of the vaults.

"For Lord Slytherin and Ravenclaw, a library has been left to you." Pect said, Tom was the rude human and such Pect didn't want to talk to him that much, "Both of your seats on the Wizengamot have been added and a representative of your choice will be asked to take the seat until you come of age." Morgan pursed her lips and thought, who was someone that shared her ideals and would more likely to help her? She had someone specific in mind.

"I would choose Sirius Black, but he's in azkaban." Morgan stated before frowning, "Sir, did Sirius Orion Black ever get a trial before getting sent to Azkaban Prison?" Pect thought about it, the Black vaults were still under Sirius's control so that would mean that the man in question hadn't been given a trial.

"No, no my lady. Will you push for a trial?" Pect asked. He got a brilliantly cunning smile in return.

"Yes, I will. I shall be sending an anonymous tip to the new head of MLE." Morgan said as she closed her eyes, "I suppose she'll want to hear about this." Tom had to give respect when respect was earned, Morgan was a cunning woman who was slowly carving a path through the ministry. She would cause a stir.

"I suppose this ends our business tonight, just show your rings when you want to enter your vaults. May your vaults flow." Pect said as the two got up.

"May your enemies be driven before you." Morgan said in a soft tone. Pect gave a bloodthirsty smile at that, yes he liked this human quite a bit. They left Gringotts with their money and Morgan stuck close to Tom once again as he led the way through the alley way. The first store he wanted to go to that couldn't wait was Magical Menagerie. Tom needed an owl or two and Morgan would most likely find her familiar. Tom felt strange at the thought of not having his familiar with him. They entered the store and was met with the strong odor of animals.

"Welcom'." The bored looking witch behind the counter greeted. Tom moved deeper into the store and then noticed something, Morgan had a very small hold on his cardigan. He raised a brow at her and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being around crowds…I tend to grab onto someone I know." Morgan said as she went a different way in the store. She felt an odd pull as Tom rolled his eyes and went towards the owls. He grasbbed the cages of two different owls, a large barn owl, and a small snowy owl. He heard quiet laughter and went to investigate. A small black puppy had jumped out of its pen and was currently licking a grinning Morgan's face.

"Ah, that breed of dog gets large, large enough to be mistaken for the Grim." The witch stated as Morgan started to scratch the puppy behind the ears, "Theor also bloody loyal to fault." Morgan kept a hold on the puppy and went to grab a collar. The puppy seemed to have a mind of its own and would bat at Morgan's hand until she came upon a silver collar, it let out a bark at that one. Morgan picked it up and a large bag of dry food. Tom sighed and grabbed a silver dog bowl to save time.

"This is all." Morgan said as the witch started to tally everything up.

"Forty Galleons for everything." The witch said. Morgan opened her pouch and counted out forty of the gold coins. She handed them over and the witch threw in a free feather light charmed bag for their items. Morgan gave a quiet thanks as she placed the bag on her shoulder and held her puppy closer to her. Tom walked out of the store and she followed, he went all the way to an unwatched alley way. Morgan knew the drill and gently held onto his arm before they Apparated back home. Tom placed the caged owls on a table with a note to Clara. Morgan took out the food from her new bag and easily placed the collar on her puppy. The black puppy shook its body and its floppy ears ended up laying on the tops of its head.

"Silly girl, Athena." Morgan said as she named her puppy, the puppy's name appeared on the collar and the newly dubbed Athena gave a bark. Tom grasped Morgan by the back of her cardigan and they went right back to Diagon Alley. Morgan had to hold onto a wall to regain her balance. Tom straightened himself out with a practiced ease and began to walk towards Scribbulus Writing Instruments.

"Morgan, I want you to head into Sugarplum's sweets shop." Tom ordered, he got a raised brow and he begrudgingly added "Please." Morgan gave him a small smile.

"Do you want anything specific?" Morgan asked. Tom pondered the question.

"Sugar quills." Tom muttered. He got a smile and Morgan quickly made her way through the crowd and into the sweets store where she bought quite a few packages of chocolate frogs. She found the sugar quills and grabbed some before grabbing a bit of everything. There was some variations of muggle candy and she smiled when she found Peppermint patties. Another thirty Galleons was spent on candy as Tom bought forty Galleons worth in writing equipment. Tom had the foresight to pick up personalized journals that he planned to charm. Tom saw Morgan exit the sweet store with bright eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was stuck with a child on a sugar high.

"What did you eat?" Tom questioned.

"Nothing yet, that store was so awesome though." Morgan said, sometimes she made it painfully obvious she wasn't British. He would soon change that. Morgan forced her hair away from her face and looked around at the different stores.

"We will come back next year." Tom calmly told her. Morgan smiled at that.

"All right, but where to next all mighty leader?" Morgan asked with a cheeky grin.

"Home, I will be sending Clara out for muggle clothing." Tom drawled, he would never admit that he found muggle clothing comfortable. He grabbed Morgan's cardigan once again and they were back home with a crack. Tom released the cardigan and Morgan scurried towards the kitchen, Athena quickly following after her returned mistress. Morgan put the candy away and noted that Clara had already filled Athenas food and water dish.

"I should go write that letter." Morgan quietly muttered as she finished. She went up to her room and sat down at the desk inside. The door was left open so that it would get some of the cold air that seemed to be a permanent part of the house. A quill was in her hand as she thought of how to start her letter.

 _Madam Amelia Bones,_

 _It has come to my attention that Sirius Orion Black has not received an actual trial. It would bring good graces to both you, and the minister, if he were to revive one. If he was innocent then it would fix a problem caused by your predecessor, if he is guilty then there would be no real loss. If I may suggest, if I'm not being too rude, questioning under veritaserum so that the truth will be brought forth._

 _A curious Friend._

It looked good to her. A screech made her jump and she just noticed the snowy owl sitting on her desk. Bright brown eyes stared at her and she smiled softly, Athena had ended up sitting on her feet so she couldn't really stand up. Well, she could but she didn't want to.

"Hermes, can you deliver this to Amelia Bones?" Morgan asked. Hermes, proud at his name, gave a low hoot and accepted the letter before taking off. Morgan watched Hermes for a few seconds before giving a yawn and stretching slightly. Athena gave a yawn of her own and Morgan picked her up before plopping down on her bed. She easily fell asleep. Athena licked her muzzle and watched as her mistress slept.

Her mistress had a stupid human, one that didn't seem to realize what he had been given. Athena easily got out of her mistresses arms and journeyed through the large cottage. Her mistresses stupid human was sitting in the library with a book. Athena jumped up and sat in the dark haired boy's lap. Stupid human smelt nice so it wasn't too bad for her. Stupid human even scratched her behind the ears, it was nice even if it was an absent minded action.

Tom read through his books as he scratched Athena behind the ears. Morgan must be sleeping if her familiar was looking for a scratching. Athena gave him a small amount of warmth, more than the roaring fire that Clara had made after he had left to Gringotts. Her birthday, February 14, had passed and he felt a strange bubbling in his stomach when he had learned that. He quietly reminded himself to charm the journals with a messaging charm. He turned the page of his book and frowned at the information he was reading. Ravenclaw had created her own version of traveling that used portals.

"Of course portals, rather genius." He hissed quietly as he looked at the formula with glinting red eyes. It would take him a while to get the hold of portals. He sneered at the thought and paused in his musings, Athena let out a grumble of the loss of scratches. Athena simply burrowed deeper into Tom's lap and decided that the stupid human was comfortable enough to use as a pillow, "We'll have to visit the Potter boy again." When Potter cane from his mouth it was spat out like venom.

He didn't even think that he would change his tune in a year, being around Morgan was enough to change him a little. Having his own pocket sized Merlin helped as well, but that hasn't come to pass yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Still not J. K. Rowling, I really wish I was, but I'm not at her level. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Why so Sirius?

* * *

Amelia Bones, the current head of Magical Law Enforcement, was pinching the bridge of her nose as she looked over the thin file of Sirius Orion Black. By thin she meant one slip of paper that stated his trial was pending. It could be a backlash from the public if it was found out, and she didn't want to deal with Fudge during that time. She looked back at the Anonymous tip, which had been delivered by a rather handsome snowy owl which meant a rich family, and reread the loopy lettering. The sender was a woman, that much she was sure of, and seemed to want Black out of Azkaban for a reason.

"Shacklebolt! Mad-Eye!" Amelia called for her two most trusted Auror's. Mad-Eye clunked into her office with his magical blue eye swiveling around. Shacklebolt entered with a bit more stealth and grace, "I want you to retrieve Sirius Black from Azkaban, it seems as though he has yet to have a trial." Mad-eye's eye stopped moving and fixed itself on Amelia before he gave a gruff sound of acknowledgement.

"Is there a possibility that he's innocent, Madam?" Shacklebolt's velvet voice asked. Amelia gave a soft sigh.

"There is, but this trial is an assurance as well. If he is guilty then he goes back to Azkaban, if he's not, then he'll be compensated." Amelia stated as she rubbed her temples, "Now I must go and inform Minister Fudge about this." Mad-eye and Shacklebolt apparated put of Amelia's office and began their task of retrieving Sirius Black. Amelia stood up from her desk and fixed her monocle before briskly marching to the Minister's office.

Fudge was inside of course, and she kept a sneer in when she noticed Lucius Malfoy. Fudge looked up.

"Ah! Madam Bones what can I do for you?" Fudge asked as he attempted to keep up appearances. Amelia tossed the file onto Fudges desk.

"Sirius Orion Black has not received a trail, if this gets out the backlash will be astronomical." Amelia told him in a clipped tone. Fudge paled before turning purple, "If it shows that he is innocent then it'll look good on you Minister, you'd have freed a man wrongfully imprisoned." Lucius felt some respect for the cunning that Amelia was using, she was playing the Minister with ease.

"Of course…when will the trial take place?" Fudge asked.

"Next Monday, the eleventh of June." Amelia said. Lucius made sure to attend with his dear wife, after all she was the only sane family the man had left, "I suppose the person who sent the anonymous tip will appear that day."

"Any clues to who it might be?" Lucius asked. Somewhere in the English countryside a familiar red head gave a small sneeze before groaning at the streak of ink in her runic circle.

"A female, the age is unknown but no one younger than sixteen." Amelia stated. Lucius gave an elegant nod before turning on his heel and leaving the Minister's office with his graceful gait. He had news for his wife and son.

It didn't take long to retrieve Sirius from Azkaban, he was in his own cell block and was somehow sane. Mad-Eye kept a hold of Sirius's upper arm as they escorted him to the boat that would take them off the island.

"Right, you are to comply Black." A man named Sergio growled as he took over when they returned to the ministry. "You will accept the Veritaserum during you trial or you will be sent straight back to Azkaban."

"Understood." Sirius croaked out, "Who called for my trial?"

"An anonymous tip. Supposedly they might show up to your trial, it'd be funny if it was a kid wouldn't it?" Sergio said with an amused grin before wiping his face clear. He was speaking to a criminal, he shouldn't be joking around with the man.

"It would." Sirius agreed, he hoped it'd be a kid. That would turn out to be the greatest prank ever. Sirius was given a ministry provided grey robe and a nice warm shower. Sergio believed that Sirius looked less mad when he was clean and groomed. Sirius sat down at the table that was in his cell and simply enjoyed the silence. The absence of deranged mutterings was something he was enjoying. He had no clue what kind of situation he was going to find himself in.

Tom opened his copy of the Daily Prophet and sighed as he noticed the article that met him that morning.

 **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT OR GUILTY?!**

 _Written by Mary Louis_

 _Sirius Orion Black, the current head of the most ancient and noble house of Black, was taken from Azkaban yesterday afternoon under the circumstances of never having received a trial in the first place. An anonymous tip had been sent to Amelia Bones, the current head of Magical Law Enforcement, saying that they never knew if Sirius had received a trial at all. Madam Bones found evidence that her predecessor, Barty Crouch Sr., never gave young Sirius a trial and just threw him in Azkaban. We at the Prophet realize that it had been a dark time and Mr. Crouch was trying to prosecute all guilty death eaters, but if Sirius turns out to be innocent than Fudge, our current Minister of Magic, is prepared to compensate young Sirius for his time wrongfully imprisoned._

 _Madam Bones only had this to say about young Sirius and how he is doing now:_

 _' Sirius Black is as sane as you or I. He has turned into a skeleton of a man by the low amount of food at Azkaban prison. He is currently in one of our holding cells in the ministry and is being kept under constant supervision until this upcoming Monday. We implore the sender of the tip to appear in the courtroom that day, around 8:30 would be the best time.'_

 _There you have it. This is Mary Louis bringing you your daily news._

 _Remembering the Potters (page 2), Where Is Harry Now? (Page 3), Sirius Black's Early Years (pages 5-7)._

Tom placed his paper down and rubbed at his temples. Athena rushed into the room and skidded to a stop in front of his chair and Morgan entered just a few seconds after. Her red hair was sticking up in every direction and writing was on her cheek. Fell asleep on her work again, Tom mused as he took a sip of his tea.

"Mornin' Tom, Morning Grandad." Morgan greeted, Merlin had requested she call him that upon learning she was his Heiress. Merlin beamed at the red head as she plopped down in a chair. Clara appeared with a snap of his fingers and gave her favorite mistress, she would never tell master Tom that, her morning green tea.

"Hard at work I see." Merlin said, motioning on his face where she had ink. Morgan gave a tried nod.

"I'm inscribing some anti-theft runes for my things. I'd rather not deal with missing items at Hogwarts." Morgan quietly said as a plate of eggs, bacon, and scones appeared in front of her. Merlin hummed in agreement and got comfortable in his chair, his blue eyes twinkling kindly.

"Madam Bones invited you to the trial of Sirius Black. You are to be there by Eight O'clock." Tom told her.

"Will I be allowed?" Morgan asked, "They won't be expecting a ten year old kid after all. It'll be bloody funny to see the faces of the Wizengamot when they realize a little mud-blood girl called them out." The word mud-blood caused a grimace to appear on Morgan's face as she took a sip of her tea. Tom was slowly gaining a fraction of respect for muggles, genetics did explain quite a bit as to why there were so many Squibs being born.

"Of course, you don't have a wand to be weighed. I suppose you'll have to bring Hermes along with you." Tom calmly stated. Morgan gave a lady like groan.

"The Umbitch will be there. She's such a pain in the ass." Morgan said before she slammed her head into the table. She didn't move for a few seconds and Tom began to wonder if she knocked herself out. Morgan's head moved to the side and she was facing him, blue eyes slightly dull, "She'd tell them that I was just a muggles child so I have no say in wizarding politics." Tom his behind the newspaper he had shared those views at one point, but being around two magical people who believed in equality made one start to believe in it as well.

"Just keep a stiff upper lip." Merlin said, eliciting a snort out of Morgan.

"Will do Grandad, I'll take your card with me." Morgan said. Merlin looked excited at the prospect, "I'll most likely wear my suit." Tom found that to be an oddity of his housemate, instead of dresses she opted out for a nicely tailored suit. She even had pocket squares.

"Sirius will be welcomed into our home of course, the floo is finally connected." Tom grumbled from behind his newspaper.

"Right, that would mean Harry is as well. Sirius will cause a riot when he realizes that he's with his Aunt." Morgan said in thought before she bit into a scone. Merlin hummed in agreement and poured himself a cup of tea, his favorite portrait was equipped with a tea kettle of course. Tom hissed at Morgan and she sent him an amused look.

"No hissing at the table." Merlin chided. Tom sent the portrait an unamused expression before reading up on Harry. The ministry couldn't find him with the wards of course, but the boy was living under the stairs in a cupboard at his Aunts house. If Merlin was right, he usually was, then he felt bad for the boy that defeated him.

That following Monday found Tom and Morgan walking through the Ministry of Magic. Morgans red hair had been braided into a Celtic fashion and made her look every part of the Heiress she was. Tom had parted his hair in a style he once had back in his sixth year, only this time it was out of habit than actually liking the style. He was planning on asking Clara to cut his hair shorter, it was starting to get shaggy. The two of them were wearing black suits with shiny black dress shoes. Morgan had a red tie and gold pocket square where Tom had a green tie and silver pocket square. They slipped into an elevator with little to no problems, they needed courtroom 3 so the elevator was a necessity, and stayed quiet so no one would notice them. The elevator slowly filled up with people as they went lower, something tugged on Tom's sleeve and he saw a familiar small hand grasping at it. He elected to stay quiet and moved a bit closer to the red head. Hermes nipped at Morgans ear in a comforting manner and Morgan gave Hermes and Tom a thankful smile.

"Level Ten: Courtrooms." A clear woman's voice said. Tom and Morgan stepped out of the elevator with a couple of people, one of which was Madam Bones.

"Your anonymous tip didn't seem to appear Madam." Fudge said. Morgan gave a very soft cough at that and all eyes turned to her. She steeled her nerves and met all of their eyes with confidence. Gryffindor, Tom mused, Ravenclaw would be lucky to get her. Madame Bones recognized the handsome owl on Morgans shoulders and noted the rings on her fingers.

"Lady Le Fay, you are our anonymous tip." Amelia said, it could've been a question if Amelia wasn't so sure of it. A few mutters broke out.

"Our seat at the Wizengamot are empty, the seats of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Merlin, and Le Fay. Lord Black, if he is innocent, seemed to have shared views I myself had. He was my first choice to hold our votes until we came of age." Morgan said in her respectful voice. Tom gave an inward sigh she was a difficult one to sort. Lucius Malfoy looked down at the two adults turned ten year olds and raised an elegant brow when red and blue eyes met his own.

"And if he is guilty?" Lucius asked.

"Then it will go to someone I know shares my views, Madam Bones perhaps." Morgan said. She just steam rolled over his plans, he just lost four extra votes, "Now, shall we journey forth?" Fudge sputtered for a few seconds and began to walk with his small group. Dolores Umbridge watched the two children with greedy eyes, if she could gain those seats then she would have power in the ministry.

"She's watching us." Tom quietly muttered to Morgan.

"I know, she wants our seats." Morgan told him. Hermes looked at Umbridge and let out an unearthly screech. Morgan let out a quiet curse when Hermes did it. It was right in her ear. Tom gave a quiet snicker at her misfortune and she smacked his arm slightly. Morgan glared at him as he sneered. It lasted a few minutes until they sat down, for once Tom sat next to her. Madam Bones took her spot as the questioner and her eyes flickered to the odd duo. It wasn't uncommon for marriage contracts to be made at such a young age, but to see them get along like these two was astounding.

"Bring in Sirius Black." Fudge called. Sirius was escorted in and he instantly looked over at the stands where the witnesses sat. Two ten year olds, his mind supplied, had saved him. One child was a red head, he would've called them a Weasley if it hadn't been for the obviously expensive muggle suit they wore, the other was dark haired and elegant. Sirius sat down on the chair and the chains automatically wrapped around him, "Madam Bones if you will begin."

"Sirius Orion Black you sit before us today, the 11th of June in the year 1990 of our Queen Elizabeth the second, to be given a fair trial of the events that happened the 31st of December 1981. We will administer veritaserum before questioning so that all answers are the truth." Amelia gave a curt nod to Sergio and Sirius opened his mouth for the clear potion. It took only seconds for his eyes to glaze over.

"This is interesting." Morgan quietly murmured. She leaned forward slightly to hear better, her blue eyes sharp. Tom found himself agreeing with her, wizarding politics usually were when you had power to change things.

"We will test to make sure the potion is working." Amelia announced, "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius responded.

"Did you betray Lilly and James Potter?" Amelia asked.

"No, the rat did." Sirius growled out. His words caused an out roar of noise and Morgan barely stopped herself from jumping at the sudden noise. Fudge started to bang his gavel on the podium and called for order. It went silent and all attention turned to Sirius again.

"Who is the rat?" Amelia asked.

"Wormtail, or rather Peter Pettigrew." Sirius stated as Morgan began to look around. She found Dumbledore sitting in the stands and watching Sirius without a twinkle in his eyes. Her hand found Tom's arm and she motioned to Dumbledore. Tom barely kept a sneer off of his face as he pulled her attention back to Sirius. Tom didn't want Dumbledore to go into her mind, she didn't have her Occlumency shields up yet.

"Why do you call him a rat?" Amelia asked.

"Peter, James, and I were animagus's. I'm a giant dog, James was a stag, and Peter is a rat." Sirius said. Morgan was almost bouncing up in down in excitement at the thought of turning into an animal. Tom elbowed her and she sent him a half glare as she noticed Narcissa Malfoy ghost in and take a seat below them.

"Who was the Potters secret keeper?" Amelia questioned.

"Peter." Sirius stated.

"Who else knew that Peter was secret keeper?" Amelia asked.

"Dumbledore, he was the one who set up the fidelius charm." Sirius admitted. Morgan was quiet after that and Hermes let out a very low hoot of sorrow.

"Those who find the accused innocent?" Amelia called out. All hands, except Umbridge, rose, "Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby freed of all charges. Since you spent time in Azkaban all that is required of you is to register your status as an Animagus immediately. You will be compensated a thousand Galleons for the years you were imprisoned. The court is adjourned." Amelia said. Morgan quickly got to her feet as Sirius was released from his chair.

"Hello Sirius." Morgan greeted with a small smile, "I got to you before your cousin."

"You were the anonymous tip? Nice prank kiddo." Sirius croaked as he met the bright blue eyes.

"Well, it was fishy that you weren't given a trial." Morgan said before becoming serious, "There is a spot in our home for you and Harry. It gives you a steady home so that you can retrieve Harry." Sirius studied the ten year old and shuddered slightly at how old her eyes were. He had no choice but to trust her, she saved him years from Azkaban and was offering a place to stay.

"All right lead the way O'small one." Sirius stated. The boy next to her looked annoyed while Morgan gave a snort.

"Great there's two of you." Tom grumbled. Sirius raised a brow at that before Morgan began to drag him away. Tom followed behind to make sure they weren't followed. Morgan took Sirius to Lake Side Cottage and Tom quickly followed behind. Sirius was looking at the portrait of Merlin.

"Grandad this is Sirius." Morgan said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Merlin." Merlin said. Sirius looked amazed as his mouth hung open. Sirius was led to a chair and sat down as Clara came by with some tea and small sandwiches. Morgan took her seat and Tom took his.

"What do you need me to do?" Sirius asked.

"Wow, you are straight to the point," Morgan stated with raised eyebrows, "I want you to become our magical guardian and sit on our Wizengamot seats until we're of age. Your views on muggleborns are the same as mine. It gives you an extra four votes to use." Sirius looked at Morgan in complete shock.

"She has that effect on people." Merlin mused from his portrait. Sirius barely nodded. Morgan gave a sweet smile before taking a sip of her tea. Tom rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own. Clara brought Sirius some tea and something light.


	4. Chapter 4

Still not J. K. Rowling, I really wish I was, but I'm not at her level. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Strange Group

* * *

Harry Potter, age ten, looked up at the clean shaven man in front of him. Black hair that stopped at the man broad shoulders shone in the sunlight. The man's grey eyes seemed haunted, yet lively as he studied the small ten year old boy. Harry could see a familiar red head sitting on the curb of Privet Drive, her nose stuck in a book and a fountain pen flowing across the pages with ease. She waited for a few seconds before writing once again. It was a respected action, Harry noted, perhaps she was writing a book.

"Hello Harry," the man greeted, "I'm your godfather, Sirius Black." Harry froze at that information and felt tears welling up in his eyes from bitterness.

"Where were you?" Harry asked in a dangerously quiet tone.

"Wrongfully imprisoned." Sirius said, "But I am here to take you away from you Aunt and Uncle. Your parents will named me as your guardian." Harry looked up at him, and for the first time in ten years the little boy felt hope. Harry stepped out of number 4 and grabbed onto the man's hand.

"Ready to go?" Morgan asked as she scribbled something in her book before getting up, "Nice to see you again Harry." Harry blinked in slight confusion before Sirius grabbed their shoulders and easily apparated them to the outside of the Lake Side Cottage. Harry looked at the Victorian manor in awe before Sirius began to usher the two of them.

"Your room is this way." Sirius said as he began to fill his Godson in on everything he needed to know. Morgan smiled before giving a small cough. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a curse so colorful it would've made the most sea hardened sailor blush like a school girl. A sneeze quickly followed the cough and Morgan let out a rather Tom like hiss. She was getting sick already.

"Of course." Morgan grumbled before heading up to her room. A happy Athena was waiting for her as she plopped down on her bed and laid down. Athena jumped up and decided that Morgan's stomach was a rather comfortable spot. Morgan gave her a soft smile before letting out a rather violent cough. She closed her eyes and decided a nap sounded good.

Sirius found her two hours later. He sighed in slight amusement before frowning slightly. He walked up to Morgan and placed a hand on her forehead. He let out a quiet curse, she was burning up.

"Clara." Sirius quietly called. Clara appeared immediately, "Morgan's running a high temperature, will you take care of her while I make some soup?"

"Of course Misters Siriusus! Clara will take excellent care of Mistress Morgan." Clara said as she ushered Sirius out of the room so that she could change the ten year old into some cooler clothes. Sirius headed to the kitchen, passing Merlin and giving the portrait a friendly wave, and started to create the soup his mother used to make him back when she cared. Sirius shook his head slightly and continued with his work. Morgan had helped get Harry for him, said boy was currently playing in the garden, and was keeping him in a home that wasn't his childhood home. If he ever went back there he would take the idea of pastels and use those to decorate, they brought out a room rather nicely in his opinion.

Tom came out of the library with a thoughtful expression on his face and nearly tripped over Athena as the puppy sulked around. Her mistress was sick and her stupid human might not go and visit her. Nice human one and two were worried.

"Ah, what are you doing here mutt?" Tom asked. See, mistress definitely had a stupid human. Athena looked up into the red eyes of Tom and Tom connected to dots. He gave a hiss and followed behind Athena as she went back to her mistresses room. Morgan was sitting up and awake, her red hair clinging to her face from sweat.

"I have a weak immune system." Was all she said as Tom huffed and took a seat, "I'll most likely be better tomorrow or the day after."

"What caused it?" Tom asked. He got a sarcastic smile in response.

"According to Clara it was pure exhaustion." Morgan said with a sigh as Merlin murmured from his chocolate frog card. He had to check up on his only living relative. Tom cuffed the back of her head and she glared at him as she rubbed the spot he had hit, "Geez, sorry for making you worry." Tom narrowed his eyes at her he wasn't…no that's exactly what he was. Lucius had once acted similar, though without physically smacking her, when Narcissa fell ill. Tom closed his eyes to maintain his dignity and heard a soft sigh come from Morgan. After a while he looked to see Morgan looking out the window with a melancholy expression on her face. This must've been normal for her.

"I brought you lunch kiddo." Sirius said as he walked into the room with a tray, "Hello Tom." Sirius was smiling softly and Tom noticed that Harry was following behind with a worried look on his face. Morgan seemed surprised and simply gave a smile of thanks. The odd group stayed inside the room the rest of the day.

Time seemed to fly by quickly as the strange group became closer. Sirius was beginning to think of the group of, now, eleven year olds as his own. It was with a fathers smile on his face as he watched as Harry and Morgan walked through Diagon Alley. Tom decided to stay back with Sirius, his hands in his pockets as he looked around the shopping district. A Slytherin if Sirius ever saw one, he had a feeling that Harry and Morgan wee going to end up in Gryffindor. Tom gave a hiss as they entered Madam Malkin's, clothes shopping, his favorite.

"Hogwarts dearies." The elderly witch asked as the group walked in. Sirius gave a nod and the three eleven year olds were ushered into a small fitting room that was currently occupied by a pale blonde.

"I hate you." Tom told Morgan who looked at him in confusion.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You made us go shopping for clothes." Tom said. Morgan gave a quiet sigh of relief, Tom was attempting to tell a joke again.

"Your humor still needs work Tom." Morgan said as she was placed on a box and a tape measurer started to fly around her and measure her. Tom was placed on the box next to her's and a similar action was done to Harry.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The pale blonde asked in a snobbish voice.

"No, we just decided to get black robes for no reason." Morgan stated in a sarcastic tone, the pale blonde flushed at that, "Don't ask such stupid questions." Tom may or may not have rubbed off on her when it came to dealing with people like Draco Malfoy.

The woman working on Morgan's robes stifled a laugh with a cough and started to stitch the clothing with magic.

"Red hair and a stupid complexion, you must be a Weasley." Draco stated. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Nope, wrong again smart one." Morgan said, "Morgan O'Brien, I would say it's nice to meet you, but you've been nothing but rude." Tom gave a sigh at that as the witch stitching his robes shook her head, Morgan was messing with the boy.

"Morgan, play nice with the other children." Tom chided.

"Oi!" Morgan said with a slight pout. Tom simply raised and elegant brow before getting a cheeky smile. Sirius was chuckling from the spot he was sitting.

"I suppose Gryffindor won't be too bad." Harry said in a thoughtful tone. The boy sneered.

"True, but any house will have its cons and pros." Morgan said with a very small yawn.

"All done dear." The witch that was working on Morgan said. Morgan gave a small cheer and shed the robes before handing them over to the witch so she could make the three pairs. Tom followed after and Harry was the last of the group to finish. Sirius paid, honestly the price was ridiculous, thirty Galleons for the clothes. Morgan wanted dragon hide gloves that had a warming charm on them, something about a dreadfully cold potions dungeon.

"To Ollivander's we go!" Sirius said. Morgan let out a chuckle as the group followed behind Sirius. Ordering the books ahead of time had been a rather smart idea, Tom was smug when Morgan admitted that his idea was good. He got cuffed on the back of his head. Morgan nervously placed a hand on the staff that had found it's way to her back. It never left her side, just like Athena. Morgan smirked slightly at the fact that Dumbledore had allowed her familiar to come to Hogwarts, as long as Athena was trained. Athena was.

"It's creepy." Harry muttered as they entered the dust covered shop. Morgan let out a sneeze and groaned slightly. She didn't want to get sick again.

"I was wondering when I'd see you in here Mr. Potter." Ollivander said before his eyes ghosted over Morgan and Tom, "Curious, very curious."

"I agree Harry." Morgan muttered to Harry as she stepped up and cleared her voice, "I would like to find a wand, sir." Ollivander gave a curt nod.

"What is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked as he began to browse his shelves, he might just have the wand for a staff user.

"Left." Morgan said as she held it up. A tape measure started to fly towards her, but the narrowing of blue eyes stopped it in its tracks. Ollivander came back with a gold trimmed black box.

"Weeping Willow with a Hippogryph feather, thirteen inches. Nice and strong, perfect with runes." Ollivander stated. Morgan easily picked it up and a warmth filled her arm, though it wasn't as comforting as her staff, it was rather nice. Morgan gave a swish and a silver snake slithered forth from the tip, it winded around Tom before disappearing.

"Curious indeed." Morgan muttered as she paid ten Galleons, seven for the wand and two for a holster. Morgan excused herself to speak to Merlin about what had just happened as Tom stepped up.

"Wand arm." Ollivander said.

"Right." Tom stated, not even bothering to hold his arm up. Ollivander moved to find a wand for the boy, a difficult customer indeed. He found a green box and pulled it out. He frowned to himself before walking back to Tom with a calm expression. Morgan came back in with a slight flush to her cheeks. Sirius raised a brow and she shot him a look that dared him to ask. Sirius knew better.

"Oak with a thestral hair, twelve inches. Swishy and supple, its preferred if you'd use it for charms." Ollivander said as Tom accepted the wand. Tom gave a flick with it and the dust in the store vanished. One could hear a sigh of relief from Morgan as she took a deep breath. Ollivander gave a thoughtful hum and Harry stepped up while holding up his right hand. Ollivander rushed off for the wand he knew would fit Harry, he didn't need a destroyed shop. He found a black box and his eyes flicked towards the patient eleven year olds before he walked back, "Holly with Phoenix feather, eleven inches. Nice and supple." Harry took it and the magic that came from it was palpable.

Tom and Morgan shared a look when the power stopped and they paid for their wands. Sirius sighed in relief as Morgan and Tom excused themselves from the group. Morgan giving a wink and stating that they should bond some more. Sirius got a punch to the gut when he joked that they should have fun on their date.

"Honestly." Morgan muttered as she and Tom walked down towards Knockturn alley, "Tom, I don't know what you're looking for." Tom spared her a glance and noticed the genuine worry in her eyes. Tom gave a slight hiss when a warmth filled his chest.

"I'm looking to see if any Horcruxes are around. I can feel the pull of the one within Harry." Tom stated. He didn't know why he was being so truthful to her. They traveled through Knocktrun until Tom was satisfied that none of the Horcruxes were around, he did find it odd when Morgan requested that she be able to write in the diary when it surfaced, "Why?"

"I wish to call it a Saucy Tart." Morgan said without missing a beat. Tom pinched the bridge of his nose as they entered Diagon Alley.

"You want to harass it is what you mean." Tom said in a tired tone.

"Of course, how often do I get to harass a piece of soul?" Morgan said with a cheeky grin. Tom gave a loud sigh at that and rolled his eyes as he took the lead. Morgan let her smile fall and a serious expression made itself known. Tom never looked back to see if she was following him. "At least he's no longer going down a dark path right, Death?" The man with a giant face let out a shocked sound and a smirk appeared on her face as gold eyes turned to look at him.

"I underestimated you." Death said in a calm voice. Morgan let out a quiet snort. "It won't happen again."

"It wasn't the first time you've underestimated me, last time it caused you to loose your last host. Perhaps, Death, you should start telling me your reasons." Morgan said. Gold eyes narrowed and Deaths Onyx eyes widened a fraction as it finally clicked. She already knew.

"I have already stated my reasons, you only got sick due to your constitution being a bit weak." Death stated before fading out of the world of the living. He wanted to leave, there was no telling what she could do.

"I see." Morgan muttered as she closed her eyes and caught up to her group.

"You can be rather scary sometimes." Merlin stated from her pocket. Morgan gave a sheepish chuckle at that.

"I learned that a long time ago." Morgan quietly said. Sorrow tinged her voice before she plastered a smile on her face and hugged Harry from behind. Harry turned with a grin as Sirius gave a quiet chuckle. He was going to have a handful with those kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Still not J. K. Rowling, I really wish I was, but I'm not at her level. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, so please enjoy!

I should probably put in the pairings huh. Well it's Tom/Oc and Harry/Luna and Fred/Hermione

* * *

Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

* * *

"Its red." Morgan quietly muttered as they walked through the barrier between nine and ten at Kings Cross, "Of course its red." Tom rolled his eyes at that as Sirius gave them all a farewell hug and an order to cause mayhem. Morgan was all for mayhem.

"Do try and be careful." Sirius stated. He got three raised eyebrows in response, "I can be an adult."

"True, but it contradicts your earlier statements." Morgan said as Sirius ruffled her hair and helped the three put their trunks into a compartment. Harry threw his arms around Sirius in a goodbye hug as students began to pile onto the train. Morgan and Tom made sure that the compartment would be theirs. Harry joined them shortly and plopped down with a slight sigh as Morgan placed Merlin on the windowsill.

"I say, this train is rather nice." Merlin said as Morgan gave an amused sound. Two red heads, identical red heads at that, seemed to be looking for a compartment of their own. One of them peeked in before blinking in surprise and shock. Something was said and Morgan frowned.

"You placed a silencing charm on the compartment didn't you?" Morgan asked Tom. She got a sly smile in response. Morgan gave a slight sigh as the compartment door slid open.

"Pardon is for being rude, but are you Harry Potter?" One of the red heads asked. Harry, who knew that his name was famous in the wizarding world, gave a nod to confirm it, "Wicked. I guess we'll have to up our game, won't we Gred."

"Yes, I suppose we will Feorge." The other twin said.

"All righty then, Fred, George, did you two need something?" Morgan asked as she let Athena out of her kennel. Athena's mistress was staring at the two red heads in humor, Athena liked them. Tom narrowed his eyes slightly when the twins gave her looks of shock before they melted into amusement.

"Seems as though our reputation proceeds us." Fred stated.

"You guys looking for a compartment?" Morgan quietly asked sharing a look with Harry. Harry liked them and had no problem with sharing a compartment with two people that were similar to Sirius. Fred and George seemed to have lost their eyebrows, they raised so high.

"How are you doing that?" George asked, awe in his tone.

"The muggle science of deduction. Reference Sherlock Holmes if you will." Morgan said with a cheeky grin as Merlin quietly chortled in his card, "You are welcomed to sit with us." Morgan had gotten up at one point and plopped down next to Tom. Tom narrowed his eyes at her and she gave him a small smile. His temper could get pretty nasty and she didn't want to set it off. Fred and George sat down next to Harry, all pretense of finding their friend Lee Jordan was lost. This compartment was interesting, they mused, these little first years were bloody terrifying.

"For a lady you seem to know quite a bit about Muggles, it's rather odd to see in a pure-blood." George said as he spotted the rings on her fingers.

"Odd he says." Merlin grumbled.

"Well I was raised in the muggle world so I know quite a bit." Morgan said as she leaned back in her seat. Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed a book from his trunk. He may have read his text books multiple times, but he believed in being prepared. He wanted to be as prepared for school as Morgan was in harassing his Horcruxes, she was planning on putting on the diadem of Ravenclaw. He almost wanted to see what she came up with. Letting her riff could bring some strange consequences.

"Are muggles really as backwards as the ministry says they are?" Fred asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, depends on the muggle," Morgan said, "You have bad muggles and you have good muggles. Some bad muggles do react badly to magic but a lot of the good ones don't…if that is what you were asking."

"It was close." George supplied with a shrug.

"They have the pictures." Harry stared as he thought, "Those Star Wars movies were pretty brilliant."

"Pictures?" Fred and George asked in unison. That sparked a long discussion on the muggle world and its technology. Halfway through Tom ended up putting his book away and adding in little bits. Tom never had this his first time on the express, the students seemed to have parted around him, and for once he felt, as Merlin put it, at ease and happy. Morgan's eyes lit up when he joined in, he felt proud for some odd reason.

"Anything from the Trolley?" An elderly woman asked as she opened up the compartment. Harry and Morgan jumped. Harry ended up accidentally elbowing George and Morgan ended up hugging Tom in slight distress. Tom wondered if she realized how ironic that someone would look to him for protection, "Sorry for startling you."

"Do you have Bertie's box of every flavored bean?" Morgan asked as she carefully unwrapped her arms from Tom. Tom had tended up and was looking at Merlin in a somewhat panicked state. Sure he had been with girls before, honestly he was a flesh and blood man at one point, but being hugged by Morgan felt strange. Morgans bought some Bertie's and Chocolate frogs before sitting down and calmly struggled with the packaging.

"Honestly." Tom quietly hissed. His familiar, a very tiny garden snake, poked its head out of his sleeve before ducking back in. Tom motioned for the package of jelly beans and opened it with ease.

"I sometimes hate you." Morgan stated in a dead pan before giving him a small wink, "Thank you Tom." She then shared the beans, telling the two Weasley twins that they were friends so it wasn't charity but sharing, and scratched Athena behind the ears.

"What's with that Merlin card?" George asked. Merlin gave him a wave and the twins seemed to stop breathing for a while.

"He's my great Grandad, apparently you can charm a chocolate frog card and it will talk to you like a portrait, oddly enough his is the only one this intelligent." Morgan said on a very soft tone. Tom recognized it as the 'I'm thinking of how it's possible and how it was achieved' tone. That was the tone she used when he first met her.

"Merlins beard." Fred stated.

"Oh it really is used as a curse." Merlin said in amusement, "Carry on my good lads, create even more creative curses." Morgan snickered and Tom saw just where she got her humor from. Tom jabbed her in the side and she cringed in pain. The compartment opened and it went quite before Morgan decided to speak.

"Whatever your selling, we don't want it." Morgan stated. The pale blonde that recognized the red head flushed a pale pink, "and we've got color people." Tom felt a smirk pull up on the corners of his mouth, he hoped he was in Slytherin again. Messing with Malfoy seemed to be a blast.

"No one asked your opinion mud-blood." Draco Malfoy found out in two seconds why spouting that word with that group of people was bad. Draco was hit with multiple stinging hexes and a hex created by Morgan that made the person hit with said hex to sing everything they say. Tom glared down at Draco. He shouldn't insult his mud-blood, he sneered in his thought. He felt somewhat guilty at that thought and that decision that feelings just weren't worth it came to the front of his mind. He took one look at Morgan and gave a soft sigh, her eyes were somewhat glossy, but she never let her tears fall.

"Draco Malfoy, heir of Lucius Malfoy, you come here and insult the most ancient and noble house of Le Fay," Morgan started drawing herself up to her full height, "rethink your position and know that next time you insult me or anyone else with that term that your ass is grass and I will mow it. Understand?"

"Y-Yes." Draco said in slight fear. A pleasant smile appeared on Morgan's face and that was cause enough for him to tremble in fear.

"Good, now get out of my sight." Morgan said in a cheerful tone. Draco ran away with his two body guards as Morgan reclaimed her seat with a tired expression. Fred and George were speechless before they knelt before her.

"We're not worthy." They stated. Morgan made a confused face before tilting her head.

"That was bloody brilliant." Fred stated as the two got up.

"I've never seen anyone tell off a Malfoy like that." George stated. Morgan felt her face heat up and a bright pink blush found its way onto her face. Tom rather liked it.

"I've never heard the term 'your ass is grass and I will now it' a new one Morgan?" Harry asked as he bit the head off a chocolate frog.

"Yes, I thought it was suitable for the situation." Morgan gave a shrug, "Sirius would've loved that one. He hates the malfoys."

"Isn't Narcissa Malfoy his cousin?" Fred asked as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Yes, but Sirius casted her out of the black family along with Bellatrix." Harry responded, he noticed the darkening of red and blue eyes at that. Sirius had found the Horcrux of Hufflepuffs cup and the goblins were able to remove it without harming the cup. It caused a lockdown as the goblins searched for more items like that. Fred and George gave a whistle at that as everyone went quiet. The train ride seemed to have calmed down as small conversations broke out every once and a while. Fred and George thought the whole lot of them would go into Slytherin they should've seen it as a bad thing, but they were a nice group of kids that just seemed to be a bit more cunning than others. Perhaps they were wrong about the house of snakes, they mused.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere?" A round faced boy named Neville asked as he opened the compartment door. Morgan blinked at that.

"You could try an summoning charm, or get one of the older students to do it. The prefect box it just behind this one." Morgan said with a soft smile. Neville gave a nod and a rushed thanks before closing the compartment and heading towards the prefect box. Morgan gave a small smile and leaned back as Athena attempted to lick her mistresses cheek.

"Wow, I've never seen a dog on the express before." Fred said as he scratched Athena behind the ears. Athena liked these males they scratched her behind the ears and had a sense of humor.

"She's my familiar I couldn't leave her behind." Morgan mumbled slightly as she held on to Athena a little bit more. Fred and George gave nods of understanding, every witch and wizard knew the importance of a familiar. They also knew that none of the students really paid attention to what kind of pet you can bring, Ron had a rat and Lee had a tarantula.

"The Hogwarts Express will be stopping within the next five minutes." A males voice said over head. Morgan gave a quiet complaint as she grabbed her school uniform from her trunk and left to go change in the loo. The boys quickly changed into their uniform, Fred and George's red and gold ties clashing with the black ties of Tom and Harry. Morgan returned and was fussing quietly with the vest to her uniform. She chose to wear the males uniform and stubbornly refused to wear the girls. Athena was in the hood of her cloak and let out a happy bark as Tom peered into it. Stupid human, Athena thought the name really fit him, smiled slightly at her before directing that smile towards her mistress.

The train stopped and everyone filed off of it.

"See you firsties at the feast." Fred said as he ruffled Harry and Morgan's hair. He got twin looks of acceptance and Tom sent him a look that promised death if he even attempted to ruffle the dark curls on his head.

"Good luck." George said as they finally met up with Lee and started up a conversation.

"Firs' years this way!" A loud voice boomed over the area. Hagrid, Tom winced slightly at the name, looked troubled as he searched the students. He caught sight of Harry and smiled slightly as he saw him talking to two children. Morgan and Tom were talking about the sorting in hushed voices as they walked to the boats, four to a boat the had to share with Hermione, and went across the lake. A loud splash sounded behind them and the next thing they knew was that they were drenched. Morgan and Harry began to laugh in unison as the two pointed at their hair, which was usually messy to begin with, that now stuck up in every which way. Tom hissed and attempted to stop the water from flowing into his eyes. Clara had cut both his and Morgan's hair, Morgan wanted to confuse people so went with a short boyish haircut. They finally made it to the doors that welcomed them to Hogwarts, Harry and Morgan were still snickering, and the doors were opened by a stern looking witch in green robes. She looks like Maggie Smith, Morgan mused in amusement, the queen of all witches.

Tom felt something grab the sleeve of his robe and noticed that Morgan was unconsciously performing the action. He moved his sleeve so that it would be his hand. She tensed for a few seconds before relaxing, shooting him a confused look. He blamed Merlin, it was his idea after all, and kept his eyes ahead as McGonagall led them to a room that was on the side of the hall. Merlins card was quietly humming to itself and Morgan felt a smile appear on her face as McGonagall used a drying charm to dry the small group of four that had gotten wet. Morgans hair frizzed even more. McGonagall left them and they waited in a slight silence before the ghost appeared.

"Will you really go into Slytherin again?" Morgan quietly as Tom as Harry watched the ghosts. Tom flexed his hand slightly and gave her one of his charming smiles.

"You'll have to find out." Tom stated as McGonagall came back and led them to the great hall. Fred and George waved as the group passed their table. Lee was surprised at the group, a red head with two raven haired boys, seemed a bit different from his own. The sorting hat was brought out and a song was sung as the sorting began. Everything was the same until Morgan was called.

"O'Brien, Morgan." McGonagall called. Tom released Morgan's hand as she went to be sorted. Dumbledore sat up a bit more as he recognized the red head. His blue eyes looked towards her Tom, he looked just like Riddle but the spark in his eyes was different. There was love and compassion where Riddle had none of that in his eyes. Morgan sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

'This is a rather busy mind,' the hat stated as he began to shift through her mind, he had to get through the more insane thoughts, 'hmm…plenary of courage you faced death more than once without blinking an eye, cunning…you have a lot of cunning but you'd easily decimate the house of snakes if I put you there, a hard worker as well but not the right temperament for Hufflepuff…Ravenclaw and Gryffindor seem to be your options, but where to put you.' The hat started to mumble and Morgan quickly became a hat stall and flushed slightly.

'Put me in Gryffindor, pottermore already did.' Morgan hissed to him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out and Morgan gave a sigh of relief. McGonagall was handed the hat before Morgan went to join Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. Tom felt his eye twitch slightly at that, his plan just got harder.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called after a few names. Harry went up and sat down, the hat went over his eyes and he became nervous.

'Ohh, another difficult student,' the hat stated, 'lets see, plenty of courage and a rather nice mind too, but there is the thirst to prove yourself. You'd do well in Slytherin.'

'Put me where you think I should go, Sirius stayed that he didn't care where I went as long as I didn't forget my friends.' Harry quietly stated.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced. The great hall went quiet as Harry removed the hat and went to join the table of the snakes. Merlin clapped from Harry's pocket and Harry felt better knowing that his role model was happy with where he went. Tom was silent as his eyes widened slightly, he thought the boy would've ended up with Morgan. He bit his lip slightly.

"Smith, Thomas ." McGonagall called, her voice held disbelief. Tom came up and sat down. He ignored the whispering of some girls as the hat was out on his head.

'Hello again Tom, nice to see that things have changed,' the hat greeted, 'I guess I have to thank that entertaining red head for that. I will put you in the house you belong in.'

"SLYTHERIN!" Tom went and joined Harry at the table and the sorting continued before ending.

"Tuck in." Was all Dumbledore stated, he couldn't believe that Harry had gone into Slytherin. He watched as the boy chatted with Tom and noticed that a few of the Slytherins were watching the two with calculating expression. They got one in return from Tom and they automatically stopped.

"Life just got harder." Morgan quietly grumbled as Hermione, her housemate, began to chat her ear off about classes and the like.


	6. Chapter 6

Still not J. K. Rowling, I really wish I was, but I'm not at her level. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, so please enjoy!

I should probably put in the pairings huh. Well it's Tom/Oc and Harry/Luna and Fred/Hermione.

* * *

Chapter 6: Teachers

* * *

'At least we have potions and defense together.' From Morgan at seven p.m. Tom sighed as he opened the journal. She was vaguely optimistic for once. He grabbed a quill and easily penned a response.

'Oddly optimistic for you, but we don't have potions until Friday and defense on Wednesday.' From Tom at seven twenty p.m.

'Oh, way to be a kill joy.' From Morgan seven twenty p.m. Tom's eye twitched at that before he gave a sigh.

'Go to sleep Morgan.' From Tom seven twenty-three p.m.

'Okay, see you tomorrow at breakfast Tom, have a good night.' From Morgan at seven twenty-five p.m. Tom sighed as the journal went blank and stayed that way. He closed it and placed it under his pillow before opening the curtains slightly and peeking over at Harry's bed. He had used a rune to stop anyone from bothering him or Harry. He just hoped that the whole house would stop staring at Harry like he was the next dark lord. That was the most unlikely thing to happen.

Tom closed the curtain and went to sleep. The bed wasn't as comfy as the one back at home in his opinion. He almost missed the presence of his red headed friend.

The morning came too quickly and Tom found himself and Harry walking to breakfast with a multitude of yawns. He saw a group of red heads and winced when he saw Morgan coolly staring at the youngest as Fred and George attempted to calm the two down.

"Go ahead, insult my friends one more time." Morgan said in a deadly calm voice. Fred gulped slightly, her temper was similar to his fathers, a calm anger until it wasn't. Blue eyes had darkened deeply and Severus Snape, the Slytherin house head, decided that he would let this play out. It was rare for a Gryffindor to stand up for a Slytherin, and it didn't help that he didn't want to be in contact with a girl that was just like Lily.

"I said that Harry Potter bloke is being brainwashed by your best friend Tom." Ron Weasley, not the brightest of the bunch, walked right into her trap. A pleasant smile crossed Morgan's face and that caused Ron to back up.

"Fred, George, I suppose you like your brother?" Morgan asked in a sweet voice.

"Well he is our baby brother." Fred stated.

"Go easy on him." George said, he was already planning on writing to his mum about Rons behavior he also wanted Percy's help as well since the eldest, at least at Hogwarts, Weasley was looking at Ron in surprise, shock, and disbelief.

"I plan to." Morgan said as she gave a small bow and walked over to Tom and Harry. Tom heard a crackling as Harry greeted the red head, her magic was going haywire. He gulped quietly when her dark blue eyes flashed gold, she was dangerous, more so than himself. More than when he had been Voldemort. She grabbed both of their hands and walked with them to the empty Slytherin table.

"Morgan, calm down." Tom stayed with an annoyed sigh. He quietly shut up when her glare was turned on him. Harry was sending him a wince. He was somewhat glad when she plopped down with a huff at the end of the table. Harry quickly followed suit and Tom gracefully lowered himself onto a seat. McGonagall watched as one of her new lions sat at the Slytherin table with Harry. The red head was still somewhat angry but seemed to be calming down as Harry talked to her with excitement on his face. The small smile on the red heads face was enough to tell McGonagall that she cared about the two boys.

Her eyes flickered towards Tom. The boy seemed to be ignoring the two but would smile every once and a while at something that was said. The smile was usually directed towards Morgan. McGonagall got up and began to pass out her house's schedules. She had to make a slight detour and hand Morgan her's getting a small smile from the girl as she ate some toast. Tom and Harry received their schedules from a Snape that wasn't even planning on questioning why there was a Gryffindor sitting at the table of snakes.

"We really do have potions together." Harry murmured as he rubbed at his eyes. He was still attempting to wake up. Morgan gave a sound of agreement and picked up a piece of bacon before holding it behind her head. A small black nose popped out of the hood of her cloak and the bacon was dragged into the hood jaws style. Draco Malfoy sneered at Morgan as he took a seat a few places down from the trio. Daphne Greengrass sat right next to the red head. She seemed to be the only one in her house that didn't think that Harry was an up and coming dark lord. He was a bit too nice for that.

"Sleep well?" Daphne asked.

"Not really, my roommates don't know the meaning of 'shut up I'm trying to sleep'. How about you." Morgan asked with a small smile as Athena popped out of her hood to look at the sweet smelling human.

"I seem to have found the same problem you did." Daphne admitted as she grabbed some toast with strawberry jam. She was honestly surprised at the fact that there was a rather polite Gryffindor. She was a little overwhelmed at the charming smile that was sent her way by the tired girl. Athena gave a quiet bark of greeting and Daphne gave a small smile at that. She blinked when another piece of bacon was handed to the black pup. Athena quickly grabbed onto it and burrowed into the hood.

"She likes bacon." Morgan said with a slight shrug as Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, swooped in front of the four. She dropped the passage before landing on Morgans shoulder.

"She knows you have bacon." Harry grumbled slightly as Hedwig hooted in slight agreement. Bacon was exchanged and Hedwig took off and landed on Harry's shoulder as he stared at the red envelope in his hands.

"He sent us a howler." Tom quietly mumbled, "all of us. I'm actually impressed." Harry opened the red envelope with slightly shaking hands.

"I AM EXTREMELY PROUD OF YOU PRONGSLET!" Sirius's voice boomed off the walls of the great hall, "YOU'LL SHOW EM THAT NOT ALL SNAKES ARE EVIL. MORGAN NICE WORK ON BECOMING A GRYFFINDOR I LOST FIVE GALLEONS TO MERLIN!"

"I KNOW MY MANY GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER SIRIUS!" Merlin yelled from the envelope.

"That explains so much." Morgan stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"TOM! YOU GIVE THOSE SLIMEY FOUL GITS A PROPER LESSON IN MANNERS. SIRIUS OUT!" Morgan began to laugh hysterically as the red envelope tore itself up. She wasn't the only one. Harry was as well and Tom felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"There really is two of you now." Tom stated. He got a cheeky grin in response.

"So? I'm awesome." Morgan said as she slowly calmed down to snickering.

Their classes went off without a hitch and Morgan slowly became McGonagall's favorite out of the new bunch of first years. Hermione was her second favorite. When a first year nonverbally transforms their matchstick into a needle she knew that she found talent. She should've guessed that living with Sirius Black that the whole trio would be good at transfiguration. The stern witch watched as she lectured the class on the correct wand movement for transforming a needle back into a matchstick. Morgan took diligent notes and Harry would quietly ask her a question about something, Tom was taking sparse notes with small additions of his own thoughts or theories. She found that grading the essays that she assigned was a magnificent way to judge which of her students actually tried. Morgan's was full of theory and thought processes that were almost too complex to be a child's, Tom's was even more complex with ideas to use transfiguration in different ways, and Harry's was a product of the other twos showing that they did indeed work in a compact group.

The astronomy professor, Aurora Sinistra, watched as two of her students debated the stars. One was a red head who was using cold logic and actual scientific facts from the muggle world, and the other was a red head using a flawed concept of space. She was slightly amused when a pair of Slytherin's rolled their eyes and dragged the female red head away to have, in their words, an intelligent conversation. Thomas Smith and Morgan O'Brien was a pair of students she could see pairing off together as they got older, she had caught them holding hands one day when there was a large number of students in the corridors. It was rather adorable in her opinion, even as she called another student a clotpole.

Sprout watched as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs worked on their repotting of Lavender. Two female Gryffindors worked together chatting about the uses of Lavender. Aromatherapy, was what the red headed female said she was interested in. Apparently she used eucalyptus oil and cinnamon oil to help calm herself down to relax. Sprout was fascinated. A tentacle of a Devils snare began to coil around her arm and she swatted at it with a wry smile. She would have to find a few books on Aromatherapy for her badgers. It would do wonders for when they returned from Snapes class.

Flitwick was a man who thought that he had seen it all, but a Slytherin boy who went by the name Tom confused him quite a bit. He had never seen a child pick up the color changing charm with such ease before. The only other children that picked it up was Harry and Morgan. The three seemed to have quietly found a study group of three Slytherin first years, two Gryffindor third years, two Gryffindor first years, and a Hufflepuffs fourth year. The charm work seemed to have improved with those select students, he was happy when the essays became easier to read. The students showed an increase of theory and ideas that most students never seemed to show. It was rather nice, in his opinion, to see something other than the books being regurgitated back at him.

Severus Snape sneered down at his afternoon class of Slytherins and Gryffindors. He saw two cauldrons of mixed students. He wisely stayed quiet when both Tom and Morgan sent him looks. Those two seemed to be a well oiled machine when placed together in a group. Harry working with Neville could have been a disaster if Morgan hadn't tutored Harry in potions when she found out that it was a rather relaxing subject. Snape made the recipe appear on the board and watched as Morgan tapped her wand against a quill and it quickly jotted down the recipe. He had never seen a student actually take notes of what was needed for a potion. He watched as she and Tom prepared the ingredients before starting the potion. He awarded ten points when Harry stopped Neville from adding in the porcupine quills before they were required. Malfoys sour expression made Harry feel somewhat happy by earning those points.

Quirinus Quirrell had stuttered through his classes, yet that group of children was ahead of the class. Potter would wince whenever he turned to the board and he would catch a glare on Smiths face. O'Brien watched him with the most calculating look on the face of a girl he had ever seen. He felt a shiver go down his spine when she tilted her head and sent him a smile. He had to wonder if she was part veela, he knew that they had such smiles that O'Brien pulled off. He didn't really know what to do with the group of children, he would have to keep an ear out for his master.


	7. Chapter 7

Still not J. K. Rowling, I really wish I was, but I'm not at her level. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, so please enjoy!

I should probably put in the pairings huh. Well it's Tom/Oc and Harry/Luna and Fred/Hermione

* * *

Chapter 7 Rom gets his due and flying

* * *

Morgan quietly slipped into the boy's dorm and began her series of pranks. She started from the toothpaste being switched with mayonnaise to the shampoo being mixed in with itching powder. Who was her target you may find yourself asking, it was none other than Ronald Weasley. Morgan hummed a cheerful tune as she entered the great hall and plopped down at the Hufflepuffs table. Cedric Diggory, who she had met during one of the study sessions in the library, gave her a mumbled greeting as he nursed a cup of coffee in his hands.

Tom and Harry easily spotted the red head and walked towards the Hufflepuff table with Daphne. The Greengrass heiress was genuinely wanting to be friends with the red head. Morgan seemed to have a bit more class than most of the other girls at Hogwarts. Some of whom she heard making bets as to when she and Tom would start dating, she could've sworn she heard McGonagall and Sprout making a bet like that. McGonagall said fourth year, Sprout said fifth, Flitwick said third, and Snape agreed with Flitwick.

"What did you do," Tom inquired as he piled some breakfast onto his plate. "You only eat oatmeal when you feel victorious." He got a frown at that as Merlin made a sleepy sound of agreement from Morgan's robes.

"Never mess with my family," was all she muttered as her blue eyes darkened considerably. Tom paused in his eating and watched with a slight hitch in his breath. Someone messed with her family? He didn't know that, perhaps she thought of him and Harry as family? For once he actually couldn't tell as she sent him a worried look. He ignored her and went back to eating his breakfast. Cedric made a bet for second year as he looked at the two first years in question. He went back to his coffee and attempted to wake up.

Flying was something that Morgan was a little nervous about. She didn't know if she was a natural flyer and the only time she had been on a broom was when she was riding with someone else. Tom sighed quietly as his hand was clenched by Morgan's. Merlin was giving sounds of encouragement to the red head as she tried to calm down. Tom narrowed his eyes dangerously at anyone who was giving them looks. The other first years quickly looked away as soon as Tom looked at them. Ron Weasley, who was currently suffering from a bizarre rash, started to run his mouth.

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?" Ron inquired in a mocking way. Tom felt Morgan's hand go ridged and he held her back so she wouldn't beat the young Weasley into a pulp.

"If you calm down," Tom hissed in her ear as his familiar cooled around their hands. "I will take you to Hogsmead during out third year. I will allow you to draw me anywhere." Tom watched as the anger left Morgan and she gave him a curt nod. Harry was glaring at Ron as the professor finally appeared.

"What are you all waiting for?" The woman asked in a harsh voice. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up!" Morgan found herself sandwiched between Harry and Tom. She didn't like the look of the broom she was standing next to. The brooms twigs were jutting out in every direction. "Now I want you all to hover your hand above your broom and say, 'up'." The class said the word in unison and three rooms shot up in unison. Harry, Tom, and Morgan all shared a look of surprise as Hooch began to show them the proper procedures and the proper form to hold a broomstick. Neville was an unfourtuante boy when he took off due to how nervous he was. The broom bucked him every which way until it brought him crashing down into the ground with a loud crack. Morgan winced at that as Tom felt somewhat amused. He quickly wiped the amusement off his face when he noticed the genuine worry on Morgans.

"None of you are to go up into the air," Hooch stated as she led Neville to the medical wing. "If I see you, you will be out of this school faster than you can say Quidditch."

"If the fat lug had given this a squeeze," Malfoy drawled as he held up Neville's remembrall. "He would've remembered to fall on his fat arse." Tom swore he heard a snap at that point as Morgan went deathly calm. Harry looked worried as Morgan let out a small sigh.

"Hand it over Malfoy." She ordered as she walked to stand in front of the other students.

"Ohh," Pansy Parkinon cooed mockingly. "I didn't know that you went for push crybabies." Cold blue eyes slid over to look at the pug like girl before a dangerously sweet smile appeared on Morgan's face.

"No one was talking to you," Morgan calmly stated. "So please shut that great hole in your mouth and let the grown ups talk you bloody tart." Pansy looked taken aback by Morgans words as Malfoy sneered at Morgan. "Hand it over."

"How about I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, let's say the roof." Malfoys took off on his broom and was quickly followed by Morgan.

"She's pissed," Harry quietly remarked.

"Even I haven't been able to do that," Tom admitted.

"You've been trying?" Merlin asked from Tom's cloak. Tom blinked, he never saw Morgan put the card in his pocket. He watched as Malfoy tossed the remembrall and Morgan took after it like a speeding bullet. She went into a swan dive and caught the ball with ease as she pulled up at a ninety degree angle. Her toes barely grazed the grass as she came to a stop in front of Harry and Tom. The students were quiet before they began to cheer.

"Nicely done!" Harry said with a grin. Morgan flushed a light pink as Tom sent her a smile.

"O'BRIEN!" Came McGonagalls thunderous call. Morgan paled as she turned to face the angry teacher. "In all my years I have never seen such flying. Follow me." Morgan followed behind and was surprised when something squeezed her wrist, she smiled at the tiny garden snake that was obviously attempting to cheer her up as McGonagall muttered under her breath. She stopped in front of the charms room and knocked, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, may o borrow wood for a moment." Oliver Wood walked out of the classroom in confusion and was even more confused when a familiar red head waved at him. He was pleased to see she was just as confused as he was.

"I have found you a seeker," McGonagall said. That was enough for Wood to be over the moon as he pulled the small first year into a hug. He swing her around and noted she shad the small frame and build for a seeker. McGonagall retold Wood what she had seen and had a feeling that Gryffindor would finally stand a chance.

Tom and Harry quickly found a shell shocked Morgan as she walked towards the great hall for dinner. Tom was proud of Morgan for her accomplishment and noticed that Morgan looked worried. He knew it was a change, it was something that was bound to happen.

"Just imagine how many boys you'll have chasing you," Tom offhandedly claimed. He got a strange look from Morgan at that. "Just checking to see if you still functioned correctly."

"I can't wait to face off against you next year," Harry stated with a grin. This time Sirius was smart enough to send a normal letter, it spat out confetti but it was still normal, that gave congratulations. Fred and George clapped Morgan on the back, them being beaters for the team meant that they all ready knew.

"Nice work on Ron," Fred stated.

"Couldn't have done it better ourselves," George stated. The two gave grins and left to go do some illicit activity. Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up. Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Having a last meal, mudblood? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Malfoy sneered. Daphne and Tom both sent a nonverbal hex at the pale blonde as the red head ignored him. "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry coldly stated. He wouldn't do anything since the teachers were finally zeroing in on something amiss at the table. McGonagall's lips were slowly disappearing as Snape gained a sour expression on his .

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy sneered. "Fight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"I have but I also know it's illegal to high hell," Morgan calmly stated as she picked up a cup of tea. "The person who instigated such things usually end up with a rather shitty life. So I would appreciate it if you and your pet gorillas would leave us alone." Malfoy went to speak and found that blue eyes were piercing into him with such coldness that he felt fear. He quickly backed up and the table fell silent as the small group went back to talking.

The next few weeks were filled with Quidditch practice and homework. Tom had asked one Fred Weasley, or was it George Morgan seemed to be the only one consistent at telling the twins apart, for a Gryffindor themed scarf for the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Most people will curse you once they realize what your doing, mate," Fred stated in surprise as Tom easily put the scarf into his book bag. "You must really care for Morgan." Tom felt his ears burn at that as Fred smiled at him before walking away to bother one Hermione Granger, though the brunette looked delighted to have someone to talk to.

"Tom?" Morgans voice said from behind him. Tom prided himself in not jumping when he noticed the sleepy girl walking towards him. History of Magic, he could tell.

"It is nice to know that Binns never changes." Tom stated as Morgan gave a small yawn. Athena joined her in the yawn and he noticed that Morgan seemed stressed. Harry caught up with them and noticed the stressed look as well. He could just hope that she would be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everybody, so I am still alive. Okay here is what happened, my phone had a swelled up battery and decided to quit working on me and I lost everything. I had the chapter all typed up and ready to go and then I lost it. So here it is after a ton of waiting. Also I got a cat and we named her Minerva, looks just like the cat they used in the movie. She's just a baby nearly four months old.** **I realized that I got Fred, George, and Cedrics year's wrong. The twins would be in second year since they were sixteen during the goblet of fire, and Cedric would be in third year since he would be seventeen at that time. My bad.**

* * *

Chapter 8: _Halloween and Quidditch_

* * *

Malfoy seethed at the group as they took a seat at the Slytherin table the next morning. Daphne spared him a quick glance before asking the half-awake red headed Gryffindor about her favorite part of Halloween. Pumpkin carving, of all the things she could've said Morgan had no clue why she had chosen that particular activity. Athena let out a small whimper and got a piece of bacon in return. The small black dog was slowly growing bigger and bigger she already stood up at Morgan's knees and seemed to be growing still.

A package came flying towards the group and landed on Morgan's head. She let out a very small hiss as she sent the package a look of disbelief. It was obviously a broom, but from who it was sent from she had no clue. She looked around for a note of some sorts and her eye brow twitched when she saw that there was none.

"Who sent it," Harry questioned as he eyed the package.

"There's no letter, so I'm going to guess that it was Sirius," Morgan stated with a shrug. "I'm going to go open it up in my dorm. I shall be right back."

Morgan gave a small smile and headed towards the doors of the great hall. Malfoy went to follow him but glaring red eyes stopped him in his tracks. A shiver went down his spine as Tom glared at him before turning back to Harry to answer a small question. Daphne had seen the transgression between the two males and shook her head slightly. Leave it to the boys to be dunderheads, she thought to herself. Morgan came back quickly, her eyes bright and a slight grin on her face.

"Were you right about who sent it," Daphne asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to practice," Morgan stated as her grin grew larger.

Tom gained a small smile upon his face at that and bit into his toast with strawberry jam. Morgan sat back down next to Daphne and began to eat her breakfast that had been saved for her, honestly sometimes the house elves got a bit carried away. The group could feel the excitement rolling off of Morgan in waves and Merlin let out a chuckle at that.

"I suppose that you think that getting on the team was a reward for breaking the rules," A snooty voice stated. Morgan looked to see Hermione and gave a small sigh at that as Daphne frowned in response. Why wouldn't she be glad for her house mate? Morgan stood up for Neville, who was honestly a sweet boy once you got past how shy he was, and had done so proudly.

"I agree that I went too far by letting Malfoy bait me," Morgan admitted before her eyes flashed gold. "But I will not apologize for doing what was right. Hermione, sometimes rules are meant to be broken, and I find the best time to break them is when you are standing up for a friend that is not there to stand up for themselves. Would you rather I let Malfoy steal Neville's property?"

"No," Hermione stated as she gained a pink tone to her face.

"Besides, Malfoy wouldn't have gotten in trouble seeing as his dad is on the committee for the school board," Morgan off handedly stated with a shrug. She bit into her scrambled eggs as Hermione actually turned on her heel with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Sowing the seeds of discord," Daphne questioned with an amused look on her face.

"Always," Morgan smirked as she drank some of her traditional English tea. It was times like this where she missed coffee. After breakfast was finished the group had to split up for their lessons. Morgan gave them a small wave and began to head to her defense against the dark arts class. Hermione actually walked next to the red head and kept fixing her thoughtful looks. Hermione might've been wrong about the red head. She had originally thought that Morgan was a rule breaker for fun, but hearing that she had done what she did for Neville made Hermione respect her, if only just a little bit.

"Are you ready for the next lesson with stutter a lot's?" Morgan asked with a slight teasing grin. Hermione let out an annoyed huff at that.

"Honestly he's not that bad," Hermione stated.

"Sounds like you understand him better than me," Morgan complimented. "He's better with the practical part of the lesson, not so much the lecture." Hermione agreed with that part. The two entered the class and the whole day went as it had been for the split up group. Daphne paired off with Harry most of the time to save him from Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy, and Tom usually worked quietly with whoever was left over. Usually Zabini would work with Tom due to the fact that Tom would make sure he was on track the entire time.

Morgan was almost bouncing up and down as she went down to the Quidditch pitch that night. Wood greeted her enthusiastically and she responded in kind. Morgan held her new broom in her hands and Wood looked at the top end racing broom. The American model of the Streaking Rocket was sleek and elegant and fit the small eleven years old to a T. Wood seemed more excited to see the kid flying in the air.

"I'm going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you will be joining team practice three times a week," Wood stated. Morgan eyed him at that part. She deemed that three times a week was far too little, but understood that they had to share the pitch with three other teams.

"I already know the rules, Oliver," Morgan stated with a quiet chuckle. Wood eyed her for a few minutes before deciding that she was telling the truth. He had to change his line of direction then, he had to make sure that her first ever catch wasn't a fluke. Wood pulled out some golf balls and motioned for Morgan to head up into the air. Morgan did so with ease and hovered in the air above Wood. He grabbed one of the balls and threw it as hard as he could up in the air. Morgan quickly went after it and caught it with ease. Wood continued to do so and eventually he ended up having a blast as he made the golf balls go in every direction. Morgan caught each and every single one of them. Wood felt like running around the pitch as Morgan came down to the ground.

After that practice the others went without a problem. The rest of the weeks went the same for the small group of friends, now including Hermione, and they went through classes with ease. Hermione finally felt accepted by someone and when Flitwick ended up assigning groups in charms the day of Halloween she was rather upset at having been partnered with the prat that was Ronald Weasley.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing," Flitwick announced. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important too, never forget Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

"Pity," Morgan dryly stated as Neville chuckled nervously at that. Morgan looked at her small feather and gently swished and flicked her wand and said the incantation. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." Neville felt his jaw drop as the feather took flight with ease and began to skirt across the desks in a playful manner. Neville laughed slightly when Morgan had it go all the way to the floor.

"Well done Miss O'Brien, two points to Gryffindor," Flitwick squeaked. Morgan turned to face Hermione with a playful expression on her face.

"Hey Hermione," Morgan quietly called. Hermione turned to her with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Feather battle?"

Rolled eyes were her response to that as Hermione quirked her lips upwards at that. She had to dodge Ron's arm as he swung them like a windmill. Morgan looked in surprise as Hermione finally said something.

"Stop, stop, stop," Hermione commanded. Ron stopped and glared at her. "First of all you are going to take someone's eyes out, and secondly you are saying it wrong its Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron snarled. Hermione rolled her eyes once again as she rolled up the sleeves of her gown and flicked her wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Hermione said. The Feather rose off the desk and Morgan's went to meet it in midair. Hermione smiled as the two feathers seem to battle in the air. Morgan's flair for the dramatics seemed to make everyone chuckle. Even Flitwick let out a chuckle as the rest of the students got the spell down just to join in the battle. Ron seethed in his seat as he struggled with the spell. The class ended and Hermione was chuckling with Morgan as they walked to the next class.

"It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends, she's a nightmare honestly," Ron grumbled loudly to Seamus. Hermione seemed to be rather effected by that and ran off. Morgan gained a deadly look to her face and spun around to stare Ron down. He backed up a few feet and Morgan began to run after Hermione. She quickly brought out a fountain pen and scrawled a note to Tom and Harry.

 _Hermione insulted by Ron. Took off to girls' restroom. Inform Gred and Forge. Will be missing from classes. Take notes for me please._ From Morgan at twelve p.m. The boys looked at their journals in unison and let out a sigh. Tom felt his eyebrow twitch at the youngest Weasley's actions. How he ended up so bratty he would never understand, sure he had older brothers, but that didn't excuse his actions. He found one of the twins and informed him of what happened. He was lucky to have found Fred. Fred gained a dark look to his face and gave quiet thanks before marching off. Tom just watched him in slight surprise. He didn't know that the twins could actually do something quietly. He sighed and went to his next class with Harry and Daphne.

Morgan entered the girls' bathroom and immediately went to the one where she could hear Hermione sobbing. She sat in front of the stall and quietly sighed.

"You know what he said isn't true, right," Morgan asked. Hermione let out a sniffle and looked towards the door in surprise. She hadn't heard the other girl walk in. "Ron is just a prat that is jealous of you, he has several older brothers and he is overshadowed by them. It doesn't excuse his actions, but I believe that you are able to be the bigger person in this situation." Hermione looked towards the stall door and wiped at her eyes. She felt a rather pleasant warmth go through her chest at that and opened the stall door a bit to see Morgan sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest. Hermione was taken aback by the distant look in the girls eyes. She seemed to understand the pain and for once the red head seemed to be less confident, smaller than she was. She looked tired, Hermione noticed. The dark circles under Morgan's eyes spoke of night's where she got no rest.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She inwardly cursed the tone of her voice. It sounded nasally. Morgan seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts she had been in and sent Hermione a soft smile. Hermione sometimes wondered how a nice smile could exist. Morgan had the type of smile that could light up a room when it was genuine.

"Should we head to the great hall for dinner?" Morgan asked. Hermione moaned at the fact that she missed her classes. She hadn't realized that she had been crying for that long. "I believe we should sit at the Hufflepuff table. That house usually has some rather pleasant people in it."

Hermione huffed at that slightly before cracking a smile as the other girl offered her arm. Hermione looped her arm with Morgan's and they began the trek to the great hall. Once they entered their mouths almost hung wide open at the sight that greeted them. Hundreds of live bats were chittering as they flew above the students, grand jack-o-lanterns lit up the giant hall, and the colors were the festive black and orange for the evening. Morgan was amazed that Rowling hadn't added this into her story, but quietly theorized that perhaps things are changing due to her and Tom being in the time line where they hadn't been before. They made a beeline for the Hufflepuff table and claimed some seats near Cedric. Cedric gave the Gryffindors' a happy greeting.

"Where were you two?" Cedric asked as he became serious. Hermione looked down at her golden plate in slight embarrassment and Morgan sighed.

"That prat Ron upset Hermione, I decided we should take the afternoon off to stay away from him," Morgan lied. No one could tell, well almost everyone. Hermione looked at Morgan from the corner of her eyes. Morgan was a wonderful liar and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she let her know that she was lying. A small glint of mirth in Morgan's eyes gave Hermione the answer.

"That boy has some issues, perhaps letting him attempt to work them out is the best action you can take," Cedric suggested.

"I was going to set the twins loose on him," Morgan bluntly stated as she waved to their Slytherin friends. Tom, Harry, and Daphne sat down at the Hufflepuff table with a slight sigh. Tom handed over the two copies of the notes he made and Hermione looked surprised at that. She got no answer as Morgan smiled at Tom in thanks. No one missed the slight tinge of pink that came to his cheeks. Not even Merlin who had been taking a small break by talking to Sirius and giving the man advice about recent laws that could be passed. The food suddenly appeared and the group broke off into different conversations. The ones who talked Quidditch were Cedric, Harry, Tom and Morgan.

"I am a little worried about the next game against Gryffindor, I have no clue if you are going to be as ruthless in the game as you are about bullying," Cedric admitted. He shivered slightly at the memory of one Ron Weasley having the rough month of nasty breath and a rather nasty red rash on his scalp. Morgan gave a very quiet chuckle and stayed quiet about how she was going to play. It made Cedric even more nervous. It was not a confidence booster for the third year seeker.

Morgan was helping herself to some strange food that the house elves had started cooking; Tom had a feeling that she had discreetly sent a cook book with international food to the house elves, when the pandemonium started. Quirell came running into the great hall and stopped in the middle of it his breathes coming out as pants as all eyes turned to him. Morgan quietly bemoaned the fact that she didn't have a video camera. She could use this for black mail in the future.

"Troll in the dungeons," Quirell yelled, rolling his 'r's. "Troll in the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know." He then face planted. An inappropriate chuckle echoed through the great hall before it erupted in screams. Tom sent a look to Morgan as she had clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the giggling.

"That was a bit over the top," Daphne agreed as Hermione looked at Morgan in disbelief. Dumbledore used a bang from the end of his wand and everyone fell quiet.

"Prefects," Dumbledore ordered. "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"He's a dumbass," Morgan hissed. Hermione gasped at that and slapped her shoulder. "The Slytherin common rooms are in the Dungeons Hermione, the troll is supposedly still in the dungeons unless it moved on already."

"We'll be fine, the prefects know a secret passage that takes us to the common room without having to go through the dungeons," Tom stated. Morgan nodded in agreement. They split up and each went their own way for the night. Tom, Harry, and Daphne let out sighs of relief as they sat down in the common room. There was a small feast set out for the students but they weren't hungry. Daphne looked at the two boys and noticed that they had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"You think that someone let the troll in," Daphne guessed.

"Yes, but we don't know who," Harry admitted with a wry smile.

In the Gryffindor tower Hermione and Morgan were working on their notes and ignoring the party going on around them. They spared each other a glance every so often and it was easy to see that they believed that someone let the troll in. Morgan knew for sure, but she couldn't say anything. They supposed they should keep an eye out for interesting things.

* * *

Eventually November came with its chilling winds and freezing temperatures. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see the group huddled together for warmth as they went to classes. Quidditch was the main topic that everyone seemed to be talking about. The day of the match saw the group of friends sitting around a rather green Morgan.

"Stop worrying," Tom grumbled as he forced a piece of toast into her mouth. Morgan glared at him at that and ate the toast with a sour expression.

"She has a reason to worry, she's playing against Slytherin," Daphne admitted. "Our team has a problem of playing dirty."

"Doesn't help that Madam Hooch is a biased referee," Tom muttered as he drank some pumpkin juice. Morgan grabbed the cup of green tea she had and began to drink from it heavily. The group all shared a look and Merlin let out a chortle from his card.

"She's more afraid of playing a terrible game," Merlin stated. He had an idea to the young woman's growing personality. Morgan gave a nod of agreement.

"You need your strength, seekers are the players who always get clobbered," Seamus stated as he passed by the group. Tom let out an annoyed sigh at that as the nervous waves rolled off of Morgan at that.

"Was that supposed to be a confidence booster?" Morgan asked in a haughty tone. She grabbed another piece of toast and bit into it. Daphne let out a light laugh at that as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There was truth to what he said, the other players try to take out the seeker since they can usually determine the length of a game, and the outcome," Hermione stated. Harry gave a nod at that, he had gone to the library with the bushy haired girl and they both read up on the rules of Quidditch to try and help the red head. Morgan sent them all a look and the conversation was ended. Tom was the one to walk next to her as the group chatted amongst each other.

"You really are nervous, but not for the reasons everyone thinks," Tom speculated quietly. Morgan gave a quiet snort at that.

"Of course I can't keep it from you," Morgan stated with a sigh. "I am worried about what Quirell will do. I don't know how to act with this change."

"I suppose he'll be trying to get through the door on the third floor," Tom muttered. Morgan gave a very small nod at that and had to split up to go change in the locker rooms. Tom brought out the Gryffindor scarf and tied it around his neck. Daphne looked like she hadn't expected anything different from him. Tom kept his face impassive at that as they made it to the stands where the cheering students were. Tom made sure that they were in the Gryffindor stands where they could easily see the teachers stand.

"What a speech," Morgan quietly muttered as the team started to head towards their exit to the stands. Fred and George gave identical snorts at that. "Have you gents ever heard the saying 'knock on wood for luck'?"

Morgan wasn't too sure if that was the correct saying but the memory of Fred and George 'knocking' on wood was something she was going to treasure forever. Morgan looked at the referee and gulped slightly, the woman was obviously biased that the game was going to end with multiple injuries. Morgan gave a quiet sigh as Wood and Marcus Flint shook hands as the team captains.

"I want a nice clean game," Hooch stated as her hawk like eyes swept over the students. "From all of you." All the players gave a nod in unison.

"Mount your broom," Hooch stated as they all followed her orders. She blew her sliver whistle and the two teams took off into the air. Moran flew around and began her search for the snitch. She caught sight of Tom wearing a Gryffindor scarf and faulted in her search slightly. She smiled and listened to the commentary as she searched.

"The Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent chaser that girl is, attractive too-"Jordan stated.

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry professor." Jordan apologized.

Morgan chuckled from her spot in the air and dodged a bludger as it was sent her way. She looked towards the beater who had sent it her way, a rather lanky Slytherin who had a nasty smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and went back to her search.

"A rather great dodge from the new seeker, Morgan Smith a rather sweet kid there, as Angelina passes the Quaffle to Alicia Spinnet, another great addition to the team, the Slytherin's have taken the Quaffle and Flint flies towards the goal post on the Gryffindor's side, but is stopped with a marvelous block by Wood," Jordan commented as Morgan flied about. "Gryffindor's now have the Quaffle, Katie Bell starts her way to the Slytherin's side and pulls of a nice dive around Flint- OUCH- hit in the back of the head with a bludger that must've hurt."

Morgan looked towards the actual game and tuned out of the commentary as she sent the beater a rather nasty glare. Tom was angered as well as he watched as the Slytherin's cheated their way through the game, that was a particularly nasty foul in the Hogwarts set of Quidditch rules. Hermione and Harry shared his sentiment and were shouting it loud and proud. One of the muggle born students joined in with their yelling.

The Quaffle ended up back in the possession of Angelina and she was able to make a goal. Cheers filled the area as the moans and howls rose from the Slytherin side. Tom found himself cheering as well for the Gryffindor goal. They played well, that much he could admit. It was possibly the first time he had ever enjoyed a Quidditch game like he was. He snapped his attention to Morgan as she began to move with a speed and urgency that he had never seen before. Flint followed right behind her to stop her as the Slytherin seeker followed as well. Morgan took a dive and the entire stands held their breaths as the red head was able to cork screw around Flint and catch the snitch. The stands erupted into cheers and the Gryffindor team landed to celebrate as they won with a hundred and sixty points.

The small group of friends made their way to the field and Harry slammed into Morgan with Hermione and Daphne as they brought their friend into a group hug. Hagrid appeared behind them, he had joined the group halfway through the game, and made Tom join the group hug. Morgan had a giant grin on her face as her first ever Quidditch game was a victory.


End file.
